LAS CONFESIONES CUBONE
by Ghost-Walker250
Summary: Relato autobiográfico de uno de los pokemons más controversiales, el pequeño tipo tierra que lleva el cráneo de un ser querido sobre los hombros. Historia algo creepy, pero tierna, visión realista del mundo pokemon, lo que piensan los pokemon de los humanos, romance, misterio y mucho más...
1. Presentacion

**LAS CONFESIONES DE CUBONE**

Presentación: Hola, soy Cubone, o bueno mi entrenador no me dio un nombre, así que supongo que me podría presentar con ese nombre, quizá conozcan a los de mi especie por las creepypastas que hay en internet sobre mí, o simplemente como otro pokemon que los entrenadores pueden atrapar. Actualmente tengo un humano, un entrenador como los llaman, soy su pokemon principal o algo así, es complicado, a medida que cuente mi historia lo entenderán. Decido contar mi historia ahora, principalmente porque he oído cosas extrañas que dicen los humanos sobre los de mi especie, una amiga de mi humano, suele hablar mucho sobre algo llamado ciencia y Pokemonología, al parecer los humanos viven investigando lo que los rodea sin contentarse con aceptar la naturaleza de las cosas, y a decir verdad, me incomoda que digan cosas y que luego las cambien porque descubren que son distintas, es extraño, y prefiero contar los hechos como sucedieron al menos en mi caso, pues las cosas que me hicieron quien soy van más allá de lo que paso con el primer misterio que rodea a los de mi especie, mi nacimiento y el origen de mi cráneo. Por otra parte recuerden que es una historia honesta, tiene partes tristes y muy sombrías, y partes felices, ahora estoy feliz por ejemplo, y descubrirán porque.

Mis Primeros Días: A diferencia de los humanos, los pokemon, podemos recordar fácilmente el momento en que nacimos, quizá porque mientras estamos dentro del huevo ya somos capaces de oír y entender. Diría que no me gusta recordar mi nacimiento, quizá he pasado demasiado tiempo entre humanos, pues me parece ahora algo antinatural, lo que paso, sé que es normal para los de mi especie, y en ese momento fue natural para mí también, pero ahora entiendo mejor lo horrible que resultara para todos. Recuerdo haber nacido en una cueva, no era muy oscura, pues mis inexpertos ojos, al abrirse se deslumbraron un poco y luego pude ver con claridad todo, y lo primero que vi fue a mi mamá, ella era una Marowak salvaje, como les dicen los humanos a los pokemon sin dueño, recuerdo que lo segundo que vi, fue un ser muy parecido a ella que estaba a mi lado, también había salido de un huevo, pero a diferencia de mi, tenía una cabeza parecida a la de mamá, pero más pequeña, aunque más grande que mi cabeza, solo tenía una pata, y se retorcía y respiraba haciendo ruido.

- mamá ¿Quién es él? ¿Está bien? – le pregunte a mi mamá acercándome a ella, pues estaba tibia.

- es tu hermano, te protegerá, solo espera a que se calme, todo va estar bien – me dijo.

Mi mamá se acurruco a mi lado, calentándome, tuvo cuidado de no tocarme la cabeza, pues, mi cabeza era blanda y me dolía cuando me la tocaba, recuerdo que incluso, algo que los humanos llaman cartílago sobresalía por mis orejas y era gelatinoso, lamento decir que no puedo describir como lucia mi cabeza en ese momento, pues simplemente no me vi. Mi mamá me acurruco hasta que me quede dormido, viendo como mi hermano no podía respirar, mi instinto me decía que todo estaba bien, así que me sentía a gusto, sé que les parece quizá horrible, pero así sucedió, no solo con migo sino con todo los cubone. Al despertar, seguía entre los brazos de mamá, ella mastico bayas y saco esa papilla tibia de su boca para dármela de comer, me dijo que reconociera ese sabor y aroma, pues así encontraría comida, mi hermano ya estaba tieso, cuando estuvo completamente frio, mamá le arranco la cabeza, y la limpio, hasta dejar el cráneo listo, luego saco el hueso de su única pata, lo limpio, enterró el resto de mi hermano, y cuando los huesos dejaron de tener olor a sangre, me puso el cráneo en la cabeza, y me ordeno que nunca me lo quitara, y me dio el hueso, me dijo que esa sería mi mejor arma, en ese tiempo no me importo tener el cráneo de mi hermano muerto en la cabeza, mi mamá me cuidaba, y fui feliz. Mi mamá comenzó a hablarme de muchas cosas.

- Hay mucho que debes saber, para salir al mundo exterior, solo ve hacia arriba, cuando tus ojos se deslumbren abras salido de la cueva, sabrás que estas fuera porque veras que hacía arriba es vacio y azul, y hay mucha más luz, no todos los pokemons se parecen a mi o a ti, los que sí son de nuestra especie, pero no tienes que preocuparte de ellos, solo de ti, hay algunos que no dudaran en comerse a una cría como tú, pero para eso tienes tu hueso, ahora el único ataque que puedes hacer es gruñir o mover la cola para disuadir a tu oponente, hasta que logres golpear con tu hueso, luego podrás pelear, cuanto más luches, más fuerte serás, pero no todos ahí afuera son iguales, existen unas criaturas raras, llamados humanos, son más grande que tu o que yo, pero más bajos que un árbol, su piel no tiene pelo o plumas o escamas, salvo en parte de la cabeza y el rostro, esas criaturas, no pueden entender lo que decimos, pero nosotros sí lo entendemos, algunos son buenos, otros malos, también existen pokemons diferentes, llamados legendarios, ellos son muy poderosos … – me explico el mundo mientras me dormía en sus brazos de nuevo, y esa fue la última vez que vi a mi mamá.

Cuando desperté, tenia frio y no encontré a mi mamá por ningún lado, creí que se había ido afuera, así que decidí salir a buscarla, llevando conmigo mi hueso, y seguí las instrucciones que me dio, para salir de la cueva, me cansaba mucho, porque aun era un cachorro de un día de nacido, descanse varias veces antes de lograr salir de la cueva, habían algunos pokemons en la entrada de la cueva, recuerdo que pregunte por mi mamá y todos parecían sentir pena por mí, y no entendía porque, hasta que un pidgey me explico.

- tu mamá nunca volverá, así son los de tu especie, dejan a sus crías a penas nacen, porque también fueron abandonados, y tu también cuando tengas crías, ni la veras, pues tu pareja, las abandonara cuando nazcan – me explico.

Tenía hambre, así que no tuve tiempo para preocuparme de eso, corrí a buscar algo de comer, mi mamá me dijo que comiera tierra para endurecer mi cráneo y lo hice, pero no tenía el sabor de las bayas, y las busque, porque quería eso, tuve cuidado, alejándome de los pokemons que eran más altos que yo, al encontrarlas comí, y volví a la cueva asustado, pues no sabía qué hacer, busque un lugar y me acomode en la tierra a dormir.

No recuerdo cuando, si fue la primera o la segunda noche, o quizá después, pero me desperté en medio de la noche, y vi la luna, ese color blanco me recordó a mi mamá, llore, y creo que eso no le gusto mucho a mis vecinos, pues una parvada de zubat salió volando, desde entonces aprendí que mi llanto era horrible. Me sentía mal, no tenía ni un mes de vida, y todos los días estaba solo, mientras los demás eran criados por sus madres, yo estaba solo en el mundo, no podía jugar con los demás pokemon de mi edad, pues tenía que buscar comida, y no tenía tiempo, y no sabía cómo acercarme a ellos. Mi mamá me conto que los pokemons, somos representaciones de todo lo que existe, tanto lo bueno como lo malo, aunque ningún pokemon es malo, al menos no por sí mismo y nosotros teníamos la desgracia de ser el pokemon que representaba la soledad. Mi mamá en algun momento me lo advirtió, me dijo que sufriría mucho, pero que después ya nada podría hacerme daño. Pero esos días de tristeza, no podrían ser eternos, debía haber algo que pudiera hacer, para dejar de estar triste, decidí buscar respuestas, a ver si podía salir de ese estado de melancolía permanente.

Otro De Mi Especie: Un día peleaba contra de un machop, aun era pequeño, pero hacia poco entendí como me serviría mi hueso, básicamente atacaba golpeando con el hueso, había aprendido a pelear, en esa ocasión peleaba por comida, si ese machop me ganaba, se quedaría con las ultimas bayas del arbusto que estaban al alcance de mis patitas, no podía trepar así que debía luchar, pero no, me gano, y se llevo las bayas, estaba debilitado, ya me había pasado antes, solo debía esperar a recuperarme un poco y luego buscar algo más con que terminar de sanar, y así lo hice. Tenía hambre, pero lo único que encontré fue agua fresca, la bebí y estuve mejor, pero tenía mucha hambre, camine buscando bayas, incluso alejándome demasiado de la cueva. No tuve suerte, había muchos árboles de bayas, con sus frutos fuera de mi alcance, hasta que vi un hueso, era como el de mi mamá, y mucho más grande que el mío, el hueso corto el tallo de una fruta y la hizo caer, y volvió a las patas de un marowak, me quede mirando como comía la fruta, yo no podía hacer eso con mi hueso, entonces el marowak me miro.

- ¿se te ofrece algo? – me pregunto fríamente.

- perdón, solo quería saber como hace eso con su hueso – dije algo asustado.

- eres solo un cachorro, hazte más fuerte, si ya puedes golpear lo lograras – explico.

- ¿es cierto que dejare de llorar? – le pregunte, sabiendo que quizá me podría dar una respuesta.

- la mayoría de los de nuestra especie busca evolucionar, porque una vez que evolucionas, se acaba todo el dolor, todo es más claro y tranquilo ¿tienes hambre? – me dijo.

- si – le respondí, y bajo un poco de fruta para mí.

Creí que me ayudaría, pero me dejo, eso me hizo entender que simplemente no podías luchar en contra de tu naturaleza, pero eso no era impedimento para cambiar tu vida, ese marowak era solitario, pero me ayudo, no me ignoro, y eso podía ser mi salvación.


	2. Mi primer humano

El Primer Humano: Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que me encontré con ese marowak, de hecho bastante, en ese tiempo ya no me sentía un cría indefensa, aun no había aprendido a arrojar mi hueso y que regresara, pero mi cráneo dentro del de mi hermano ya no era blando y podía dar potentes cabezazos, ya me había topado en ocasiones con otros de mi especie, tanto cubone como marowak, pero solía pasarlos de largo, algunos marowak eran territoriales, así que preferí no acercarme a ellos. Los de mi especie al igual que yo, no se juntaban con otros pokemon, pero un día, vi algo de lo más curioso, a una cubone de mi edad, jugando y saltando junto a otros pokemon, se veía muy feliz, y yo no entendía que pasaba, juagaban alrededor de una cosas redondas que yo jamás había visto, que tenían algo que olía a comida, ahora sé que eran platos de comida con comida pokemon, estaban sobre una tela a cuadros, claro que en ese momento nunca había visto nada parecido, y apareció, como los describió mi mamá, sin duda era un humano, era una hembra pequeña, que acariciaba y jugueteaba con su grupo de cuatro pokemons, una chikorita, una cubone, un ratata y un Magby, los alimentaba y se veía tan feliz, sus pokemons al parecer la querían, porque hacían un montón de monadas para hacerla sonreír, y no los podía culpar, quizá por un poco de afecto yo hubiera hecho mayores locuras en ese tiempo. Esa niña humana, cuando la comida se acabo, se retiro con los platos en dirección al rio, su ratata la siguió y los otros tres pokemons se quedaron jugueteando en la manta, yo seguía observándolos desde un arbusto temeroso. Pero la cubone me vio.

- Hola ¿quieres jugar? – me pregunto.

- no sé jugar – le dijo tímido.

- es un pokemon salvaje, puede atacar – advirtió el magby.

- no lo hará, solo esta triste, yo era como él – dijo ella.

- ¿Cómo dejaste de estar triste? – pregunte.

- porque ahora tengo una humana que me cuida, me encontró hace tiempo y soy su pokemon, sus demás pokemons son mis amigos, cuando crezca más, se convertirá en entrenadora y viajaremos luchando por todo el mundo – me dijo emocionada.

- ¿podrías hacer que me cuidara a mí también? – pedí.

- no creo, ya me tiene a mí, no creo que necesite otro cubone – me dijo.

Su humana volvió, solo había ido a lavar los platos, que uso para alimentar a sus pokemons, y se fueron, ver eso, me hizo considerar muchas cosas, quizá un humano era la respuesta, pero que tal si me convertía en una mascota, el termino mascota no era algo que fuese agradable entre pokemons, en primera porque las mascotas a diferencia del resto, no eran guerreras, y dejaban de ser entes naturales, eran carentes de significado, y a menudo algunos pokemons que hablaban del tema mencionaban que los humanos fácilmente podían quitarle la dignidad a un pokemon. Pero si un humano podía cuidarme y quitarme ese dolor, que era lo que necesitaba, en todo caso debía encontrar a un humano que no me convirtiera en su mascota, que tuviese otros pokemons que me hiciesen compañía, y al mismo tiempo que me cuidara. Todos los pokemons sabían la premisa "hay humanos buenos y humanos malos", pero algunos les tenían un pavor muy grande a los humanos, y por eso evitaban cruzarse en sus caminos, pero yo necesitaba verlos de cerca, si iba hacer que un humano me llevase con él, tenía que cerciorarme de que fuese el humano correcto, averigüe que los humanos raras veces se acercaban hacia la cueva donde yo vivía, y era frecuente verlos en el límite del bosque, era algo antinatural que un tipo tierra como yo, decidiera irse de la cueva donde vivía solo para aventurarse a buscar un humano, pero no había de otra si realmente quería un humano.

Lo pensé durante algunos días, pues si me iba con un humano, dejaría atrás todo lo que había conocido, y aun así existía la posibilidad de que terminara decepcionándome de los humanos, pues solo había visto a una niña, dejar mi lugar en la cueva donde vivía, era peligroso, pues si me iba otro pokemon se adueñaría de mi lugar, y regresar, causaría muchos más problemas con los pokemons territoriales. Pensé en mi futuro y en lo que me esperaba, algun día aprendería a arrojar mi hueso y que volviera a mí, evolucionaria, y todo el dolor se acabaría, algun día me enamoraría de una hembra, tendríamos huevos, y si ella era un marowak, abandonaría a nuestras crías como mi mamá conmigo, y después de eso ¿qué?, creo que me atormentaba un poco pensar en quedarme así, quizá al evolucionar lograría deshacerme de esos pensamientos, pero no había garantías.

Decidí arriesgarme, y me mude, deje la cueva, y me acerque al límite del bosque, busque un árbol grande, cabe una madriguera bajo las raíces, de tal modo que tuviese un lugar para dormir, me asegure de que no estuviese invadiendo el territorio de alguien más, y desde ese día comencé la búsqueda de un humano. Ahí me di cuenta de que los humanos eran complicados, y no solo había humanos buenos y malos, sino había humanos de todo tipo, algunos humanos que encontraban bonito un pokemon y lo querían, pero le eran indiferentes los demás, algunos que solo pensaban en el uso en batalla, otros que al parecer eran buenas personas e ignoraban a los pokemons, otros que eran malos, pero sus maldades eran con otros humanos y no lastimaban pokemons, y otros que no eran malos, pero actuaban de una modo repulsivo e idiota, ya me estaba cansando de ver humanos así, y cada vez que había uno decente, o al parecer yo no era un buen pokemon, o era débil, o incluso hubo una vez en la que me acerque a un niño y se supo a llorar. En ese tiempo aprendí mucho sobre los humanos, y aprendí mucho acerca de la relación con los pokemons, no solo se basaba en la simple relación de cuidado y obediencia como yo pensaba, los pokemons con humano perdían gran parte de sí mismos, un humano era capaz de desnaturalizar a sus pokemons, y alterar su modo de pensar y actuar, hasta el punto donde el depredador y la presa podían sentarse a comer y a jugar junto, llegue a conocer pokemons que actuaban tal y como lo hacían sus humanos, no se daba en todos los casos, pero en muchos sí, había relaciones de dependencia, otras forzadas y completamente esclavizadoras, otras eran amistades sinceras, yo la verdad me sentía confundido. En ese tiempo supe que los humanos construían maquinas que les ayudaban a vivir, o simplemente les daban diversión, una de estas maquinas era la famosa "Pokedex", en más de una ocasión me apuntaron con esta y pude saber que era los que los humanos decían de mi, creían que el cráneo de mi cabeza era el de mi mamá, cuando de ese aparato salía la voz y decía "Cubone, el pokemon solitario, lleva en la cabeza el cráneo de su madre, las manchas en el son lagrimas de cuando le llora a la luna pensando en ella", de acuerdo lo admito, solía llorarle a la luna pensando en mi mamá, pero el cráneo no es de ella, y también solían decir que las madres de mi especie morían al nacer sus crías, pero seamos lógicos si eso ocurriese, no habrían más hembras, y por lo tanto no podrían poner más huevos de mi especie, y no solo eso, también entonces, las crías de cubone de madres no marowack, como obtendrían su cráneo, era ilógico, me molesto saber eso, a los humanos les parecía aterrador, y quizá ahora que los comprendo mejor puedo entender lo perturbador que resulta tener el cráneo de un muerto en la cabeza, pero no era de mi mamá, aunque hubiera tenido el mismo resultado que supiesen que era de mi hermano muerto al nacer, como sucede con todos los de mi especie.

En fin, estaba perdiendo las esperanzas, dudaba que hubiese una humano adecuado para mí, ya de por sí tenía que arreglármelas siendo un pokemon pequeño cuyas única armas eran un par de huesos, los demás pokemons no me entendían, y los de mi propia especie, estábamos tan dañados todos y cada uno de nosotros por el abandono que sufríamos al nacer, que no podíamos contar los unos con los otros, esa era la medición de la soledad que nos había tocado vivir. Pensaba en volver a mi cueva, de algun modo recuperar mi viejo territorio, y tratar de hacerme más fuerte para evolucionar y dejar de sentir dolor, a decir verdad nunca supe si es que otros cubone pensaban como yo, temiendo al vacio en el futuro, o si eran cosas mías, siendo un pokemon solitario es difícil tener noción de lo que es normal, la verdad a veces me planteaba si realmente valía la pena preocuparme por esas cosas, y debía simplemente volverme un marowack como era el camino que los de especie tomaban, pero al final cuando estaba punto de tomar una decisión, simplemente las cosas sucedieron porqué tenían que suceder, como si en realidad existiera eso que los humanos llaman destino.


	3. Mi humano

Mi Humano: Un día iba por el bosque, tenía hambre, buscaba algo de comer, se acercaba el invierno, y ya no había bayas, ya había comido tierra y claro que de eso solo puedes comer un bocado, normalmente hubiera comido raíces enterradas u hongos de la cueva, pero ya no estaba en mi cueva, tenía que encontrar algo de comer. Camine un buen trecho, mis patitas estaba agotadas, cuando olfatee algo, definitivamente olía como bayas, pero bayas en comida humana, ya sabía de eso, no quería acercarme, me daría más hambre, y yo no era un pokemon que tuviese las habilidades para robar comida, o suplicarla como otros pokemons de aspectos tiernos, hasta donde entiendo no soy muy tierno para los humanos, pero no lo resistía, me acerque, tan solo a tres metros de la comida, y el humano que la traía consigo, era un humano joven, un adolescente, llevaba el pelo cortado de modo extraño y picudo, su ropa era oscura y sus pantalones estaban rotos, me pareció un humano interesante, y al parecer era un entrenador, tenía consigo un pokemon que yo no había visto antes, pero sabía que los humanos llevaban de un lugar a otro pokemons, en especial si eran entrenadores, decidí observarlos, si olvidaba su comida al menos obtendría algo que comer, era frecuente que los humanos dejaran olvidadas algunas cosas, con suerte, comida. Llevaba una mochila no muy grande, así que no era un viajero, puso su mochila en la hierba saco de ella algunas cosas, entre ellas un pastel, y una caja, que se ahora sé se llaman parlantes, junto con un celular, hasta ahora no puedo entender que de grandioso tiene ese aparato, pero bueno, así son los humanos, también saco comida para su pokemon, un houndour, ambos parecían recios, me asuste un poco, algunos entrenadores lucharon conmigo solo para dejarme debilitado y fortalecer a sus pokemons, y yo moría de hambre, no quería que eso ocurriese, pero el houndour me olfateo, hizo un gruñido y apunto con su hocico en mi dirección, retrocedí, y su humano le entendió.

- ¿Qué pasa amigo? ¿Un pokemon salvaje? – Dijo el humano bastante tranquilo – no te preocupes, pondré música y no creo que nos molesten.

Entonces el houndour hablo, claro que su humano no lo escucho.

- bien, pero no tan alto, mi oídos son más sensibles – dijo este echándose al lado de su entrenador.

No entendía como la música podría alejar a los pokemons salvajes, la música es una cosa natural, nada humana los pokemon hacían música mucho antes de los humanos, si muchos pokemons dominan técnicas de canto en combate y ellos mismos celebran con musica, que tendría de especial la música humana, ya la había escuchado, era extraña, y muy diversa sin embargo su variedad no terminaba de convencerme. Pero cuando la música sonó lo entendí, era un ruido increíble, fuerte, sonaba muy rápido, era desgarrador, retumbaba en el interior del cráneo de mi hermano provocándome cosquillas, se sentía genial, pero al parecer a los demás pokemons no les gusto, salieron huyendo, pero yo sentí la extraña necesidad de mover la cabeza, eso me dejo algo distraído, y fue cuando el houndour se acerco a mí, y persiguiéndolo su entrenador.

- Houndour ¿Qué encontraste? – Pregunto, y luego me miro asombrado, en ese momento me detuve, estaba nerviosos, no sabía si tendría que pelear con ese pokemon, pero estaba entre un arbusto espinoso y ese humano, no podría huir – ¡vaya! Nunca había visto un pokemon rockear, genial, hola amiguito – me dijo arrodillándose a mi altura.

- tranquilízate, es un buen humano – me dijo el houndaur, al notarme temeroso.

Entonces baje la guardia un poco, aun no sabía si confiar, podía ser una trampa.

- ¿tienes dueño? No creo que un pokemon haga eso naturalmente, no había visto uno como tú por aquí antes, había oído de unos cuantos que viven en la torre pokemon y algunos en el túnel roca, pero en el bosque, seguro que tu entrenador te está buscando – dijo intentando cargarme.

No me gusto que me hablara así, y tampoco me gusto que intentara cargarme, así que le di un golpecito con mi hueso.

- ¡OYE! – Grito – perdón supongo que eres rudo – se disculpo, eso era nuevo.

- no ataques a mi humano – me gruño Houndour.

- el me toco – me justifique.

- es un buen humano, nunca te haría daño – me dijo.

- tranquilo amigo, es solo un pokemon algo solitario – me defendió ese humano, obviamente no entendía lo que Houndour me decía.

Ambos retrocedieron y pusieron de vuelta la música, y comenzaron a comer, yo me acerque un poco más, y mi estomago gruño. Entonces pokemon y humano comenzaron a reírse del ruido de mis tripas vacías, entonces el humano tomo una manzana, y el rodo en mi dirección, era una fruta, no era una baya, pero me serviría, y comencé a comer, ese acto me hizo confiar más en el humano. Houndour se acerco más a mí y me dijo.

- perdón por la hostilidad, supongo que mi principal preocupación es cuidar de mi humano, no me puedes culpar por eso, no tenías porque ser agresivo – me dijo más relajado.

- perdón, sé que los humanos pueden ser buenos o malos, pero nunca se sabe, nunca antes habían intentado cargarme – le dije.

- entonces si eres un pokemon salvaje, por esa gracia del headbanding, creí que eras liberado o extraviado – me dijo.

- ¿Qué es "headbanding"? – pregunte.

- es cuando agitas la cabeza al escuchar ese tipo de música, ya sabes rock pesado, punk, grunge, es algo que solo he visto que los humanos hagan – me dijo, y volví a preguntar y me contestaba, mientras su humano nos observaba en un momento dijo.

- si supiera lo que dicen los pokemon, solo espero que no se burlen de los humanos – se rio un poco, al parecer me escuchaba decir "Kiubon" o "bon" y a Houndour lo escuchaba ladrar.

- que humano más genial tienes – le dije a houndour.

- es mi amigo, y mi manada, aunque no sé si es el alfa o yo lo soy, la verdad es un humano complicado y diferente – me dijo.

- ¿tiene otros pokemons? ¿Es entrenador? – le pregunte.

- no solo somos él y yo aunque… no mejor no entrar en detalles, y no, sería tonto dejar que niños humanos corrieran libres por el mundo a los 10, 12 años, tiene que esperara a cumplir 15 para tener su licencia de entrenador, pero sé que será muy fuerte, pero solo tiene 14 años – me dijo.

- ¿Cómo se hicieron amigos? Se nota que tienen una buena amistad – le pregunte.

- mejor no entrar en detalles, fue complicado, no nací como pokemon salvaje, y nací en un lugar horrible donde mi vida no valía nada para los humanos, y no voy a contarte detalles, pero él me saco de ese mundo, y me cuido, se preocupo por mi y como agradecimiento me haré más fuerte, y peleare por él, lo cuidare y seremos compañeros – me dijo.

- entiendo lo terrible que debió ser, con razón adoras a tu humano – dije.

- supongo que quieres también un humano, sino no te hubieras alejado del túnel roca – concluyo Houndour – pero no te hagas ilusiones con mi humano, como ya te dije es complicado, quizá le agrades, pero eso no te asegura que te llevara a casa.

- entiendo – le dije al final.

Ese humano estuco hablándome un rato, me hablo sobre lo extraño que se sentía, que le era difícil dejar atrás cosas que también mantenía en secreto, que solo quería escuchar música y salir a caminar, que tenía miedo de volver atrás, que esperaba una respuesta, al parecer estaba frustrado. Le tuve compasión, y al final se despidió de mi rascando mi espalda, cuando quiso tocarme lo deje, claro que ahora el también me trataba con más dignidad, me dejo un poco del pastel que no se comió, una vez que atardeció se fue, diciendo que nos volveríamos a ver.

Yo no estaba seguro de eso, pero vivía cerca así que no perdería nada, con ver si ese humano regresaba. Y me asombre al ver que dos días después, ese humano volvió con Houndour, ese día al verme me reconoció, me dio alimento de nuevo, esta vez en lugar de solo sentarse en la hierba comenzó a jugar con Houndour, le arrojaba un palo y él se devolvía, intento que yo jugara, pero no me gusto el juego, al parecer solo es divertido para algunas especies, de cualquier modo, luego cambio el juego, Houndour perseguía al humano y luego este lo perseguía, y hasta para mi resulto divertido, excepto por el hecho de que me atrapaban muy rápido. Al final terminamos cansados ¡ups!, creo que olvide mencionar que Ese humano se llamaba Franco. Esa era la primera vez que jugaba, se sintió bien. Días después ellos volvieron y me buscaron de vuelta, eran mis amigos, tanto el humano como el pokemon, pero como me había dicho Houndour, no era seguro de que me llevara con él.

Hasta que un día yo caminaba por el bosque tranquilo, ya era invierno, en esa zona no nevaba, pero hacía frio, y escuche la música de Franco a lo lejos, así que me acerque para ver si era él, pero cuando llegue, me di cuenta de que nada estaba bien, habían muchos humanos a su alrededor, cada uno con pokemons, los cuales no tenían buen aspecto, y entre ellos acorralaban a Houndour, que se notaba había batallado hace rato. Los otros humanos no lucían muy diferentes a Franco, pero eran más viejos, y se notaba que no eran saludables, estaban atacando a Franco. Y le decían "Ese es mi pokemon, devuélvemelo" "quieres llorar el ir con tu papito" "niño, mejor ríndete, estas acavado" y uno escupió sobre él. Franco intento golpearlo, pero los demás lo golpearon a él, era horrible, y tome acciones, arroje mi hueso contra uno de esos pokemons y pude luego atestar otro golpe contra uno de los humanos.

- ¡NO CUBONE! – me grito Houndour.

Uno de los pokemon que tenían me mando un ataque de tipo agua, quede muy lastimado, y uno de esos humanos me cargo, trate de escapar, pero entre tres me quitaron mi hueso, y pude ver que Franco intentaba inútilmente detenerlos. Ahora sé lo repulsivo que pueden ser los humanos, ingiriendo venenos, uno de ellos llevaba un cigarrillo en la boca y al ver que Franco se preocupaba por mí, lo torturo torturándome, quiso quemarme con el cigarrillo, pero alguien intervino. La policía llego, era la primera vez que veía eso, algunos escaparon, pero aprendieron a los demás, al parecer el escándalo de la música ocasiono una queja y con esto llamaron a la policía. Uno de los oficiales quiso envolverme con una manta, no me deje, estaba asustado, y Franco lo hizo, recién pude calmarme, y me llevaron a un lugar llamado centro pokemon donde una mujer me curo y cuando estuve bien, pude enterarme de todas aquellas cosas que Houndour no quería contarme sobre Franco.


	4. Un pasado Nada Agradable

Un Pasado Nada Agradable: Normalmente los humanos cuidan a sus crías hasta que son adultas, y ambos padres lo hacen, pero en el caso de Franco, al parecer Franco tenía dos hermanos mayores, que vivieron una feliz infancia junto a sus dos padres, pero él no tuvo esa suerte, sus padres se separaron y se declararon la guerra, mientras los hermanos de Franco conocieron a una madre atenta y amorosa, Franco solo conoció a una mujer egoísta y descuidada, que prefería arreglarse para tener una cita a cuidar del más joven de sus hijos, su padre se hacía cargo de él, por eso su padre lo era todo para él y había desarrollado un odio mortal hacia su madre, al parecer eso lo dejo muy dañado, muy molesto con el mundo, de ahí la agresividad de la música que escuchaba, y ese enojo y frustración, Franco en busca de algo para llenar el vacío se hizo adicto aun siendo un niño, pero no como muchos humanos adictos a químicos, sino a un juego, o así le decían. La batalla pokemon típica, era legal, tenía reglas y todo el mundo puede competir, pero no a todos eso les basta, al parecer unos humanos crearon una versión extrema al a que llamaron "riesgo", era ilegal, no supe mucho en ese momento, pero se los describiré, es una jaula circular, mucho más pequeña que un campo de batalla estándar, entrenadores y pokemons entran, al estar en un espacio tan reducido es peligroso para el entrenador, porque puede ser alcanzado por un ataque, por otra parte, el entrenador que pierda deberá darle su pokemon al vencedor, y de por medio habían otras cosas malas en ese mundo.

Franco se hizo adicto a la sensación que tenía al jugar riesgo, como era joven, le prestaron un pokemon y el gano a Houndour en su primera pelea, lo cuido y lo entreno hasta que comenzaron a vencer, pero Franco liberaba a los pokemon que ganaba, siempre fue un buen humano, eso sí, un día, perdió a Houndour, no lo soporto, y huyo con su pokebola, desde ese día dejo de jugar, estando ansioso todo el tiempo, soñaba que al cumplir 15, pudiera irse de ese lugar, viajar por el mundo, luchando y haciendo amigos, pero ahora ese sueño se venía abajo.

Las leyes humanas eran claras, nadie con antecedentes de estar en esas peleas ilegales podía obtener su licencia de entrenador. Franco quizá era la víctima, pero los criminales que querían vengarse de él, por haber liberado a sus pokemons, lo hundirían con ellos, lo acusaron de participar, y las leyes no solo le quitarían la oportunidad de ser entrenador, sino también le quitarían el derecho a poseer pokemons. Nunca lo había visto llorar, pero lo estaba haciendo abrazándose de Houndour y en un momento también me abrazo a mí.

- perdón, no quería involucrarte en esto – me susurro, y yo también me puse a llorar y lo abrace.

- Houndour perdón, no quería que volvieses a ese mundo – se disculpo con Houndour.

Un oficial al verlo, al parecer se conmovió, y hablo con su superior. El padre de Franco estaba ahí preocupado pues, un antecedente como eso no solo evitaría que su hijo fuese entrenador, sino quizá le arruinaría todo el futuro, pero no era malo, era el mejor humano que había conocido. Y de un momento a otro, nos llevaron a Franco, a mí y a Houndour, junto con el padre de Franco a una sala, donde estaba una mujer humana vistiendo elegante.

- Señor, soy una representante de la fiscalía de Pueblo Lavanda, creo que entiende que su hijo está en problemas, sabemos que ha participado de juegos ilegales de "riesgo", que tenía en posesión un pokemon sacado de esas peleas y participaba en un ajuste de cuentas – dijo la mujer fría.

- entiendo señora, pero él es la víctima, dejo eso hace tiempo, no ha vuelto a jugar, lo más importante en este mundo para mi hijo son los pokemons, no le prohíban tenerlos – pidió el padre de Franco, entonces supe que también había otro buen humano en la sala.

- la verdad lo entiendo señor, pero la ley es para obedecerla, sin embargo, hay otra posibilidad, creo que hablo por muchos oficiales cuando digo que sería una pena que un chico que liberaba pokemons de ese mundo recibiera un castigo como los verdaderos criminales – dijo la mujer.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? – pregunto Franco con algo de esperanza.

- En primer lugar, su hijo tendrá que decirnos todo lo que sabe acerca de los organizadores de las peleas, locaciones, nombres de involucrados, se limpiara su archivo y podrá continuar con su vida, y conservar a esos dos pokemons y a futuro obtener su licencia de entrenador – anuncio la mujer.

Todo parecía estar bien en ese momento, todos estábamos felices, Franco se quedo un rato a solas con la mujer dándole la información que quería, mientras su padre me observaba.

- así que tu eres el pokemon del que Franco tanto habla, hola soy su padre – se presento conmigo.

Lo salude con mi hueso, entonces se acerco un oficial diciendo.

- señor, me temo que no tenemos idea de donde esta pokebola del cubone – le dijo.

- descuide, nosotros la tenemos – dijo el señor.

- Bienvenido a la manada – me dijo Houndour, anunciándome lo que tanto esperaba, tener un hogar, una familia, alguien que cuidara de mi, estaba muy feliz casi tanto que me pongo a llorar, pero me contuve.

Ya era de noche, estábamos en la ciudad, pueblo lavanda, un pueblo algo sombrío, había neblina, el padre de Franco nos llevo en su auto a casa, era una casa pequeña, pero dentro estaba caliente, y era acogedora.

- Esta es mi casa Cubone, si quieres puedes quedarte, es tu decisión, no es la gran cosa, a veces es un desastre, pero puede ser buen hogar – me dijo Franco haciéndome dudar.

Houndour le gruño a Franco, y su padre le regaño.

- ¿Enserio? Después de todo lo que ese pequeño ha pasado por ti le vas a hacer eso, dale una pokebola, y punto, se encariño contigo, es amigo de Houndour, y ahora será tu pokemon – le dijo algo impaciente.

Franco me puso en el suelo, y me arrojo un pokebola, fue la sensación más extraña que tuve en la vida, como si me encogiera y saliera volando por los aires y al mismo tiempo me volviera liquido, luego me saco, oficialmente era su pokemon.

En ese punto los días sombríos cesaron, volverían, pero cada vez menos. Ese día conocí la pizza, y me di cuenta de que no importaba lo grandioso que Franco fuese, era un cría inmadura, tanto que Houndour a veces solía darle ordenes, y eso era divertido, incluso por distraído le quito la pizza de las manos, y Franco recibió un regaño de su padre por darme pizza, al parecer contenía demasiada grasa para mí, pero no me hizo nada, había perdido peso en el invierno. Cuando fue más tarde Franco me llevo a su habitación, Houndour dormía sobre la cama de Franco a sus pies, era el primer pokemon, tenía el derecho, Franco uso una canasta la cual forro con una cobija para que yo durmiera, pero antes de dormir, uso su computadora, y pude ver unas cosas interesantes, en algo llamado "google" puso "cubone", y la verdad me sorprendió pues, se suponía que saldría información sobre mí como en la pokedex, pero no, aparecieron paginas de cuentos de miedo llamados "creepypasta", eran historias acompañadas de imágenes exageradas, donde exageraban la falsa teoría del origen de mi cráneo, eso intimido a Franco, pero poco le importo después de que hiciera una gracia para hacerlo reír, por fin encontró una página de crianza pokemon saco un poco de información y cerro el aparato, estaba buscando como cuidarme. Me arropo, puso mi canasta al lado de su cama, él se hecho, Houndour se hecho sobre la cama. La verdad hubiese sido un sueño hecho realidad, la calma después de la tormenta, pero Houndour al parecer soñaba con correr, gruñía y corría en el aire, en un momento Franco saco una pierna de la cama y su pie termino en mi cara, entonces me reí, la verdad era muy gracioso ver a esos dos dormir, y cuando tuve sueño, solo moví mi canasta un poco, y pude dormirme tranquilo, ahora que tenía una familia o como decía Houndour, era parte de la manada.


	5. Mis primeros días con un Humano

**PALABRAS DE CUBONE ANTES DE EMPEZAR: hola, soy yo, el protagonista del fic, ok, en primer lugar, me temo que molestaron un poco a la chica que me ayuda a escribir mis confesiones, porque Ghost-Walker, es una chica, ya le había pasado en otro fic lo mismo, el cambio de género, recién revisábamos los comentarios después de unas semanas, y no le agrado. Por otra parte agradecería que dejaran favs y follows, porque así sé que les interesa mi historia, y que no le hablo a piedras, aparte de eso, no sé preocupen por mí, ahora estoy muy bien, así que no me compadezcan, de hecho ahora soy un Marowack, pero dado que evolucione hace poco decidimos dejarlo como las confesiones de Cubone, en fin, les agradezco por leer.**

Mis Primeros Días con un Humano: Al principio fue un poco raro acostumbrarme, Houndour, Franco y su padre tenían una rutina establecida, Franco iba cinco días a la semana durante toda la mañana a un lugar llamado escuela, a veces se llevaba consigo la pokebola de Houndour, y dijo que después de entrenarme un poco me llevaría a mi también. El padre de Franco se llamaba Carlos, y él también se iba durante las mañanas a trabajar, si Houndour no se quedaba en casa prácticamente me quedaba solo, era algo extraño, pero sabía que al final los vería a todos horas después, me daban comida, y no tenía que buscarla, ahora mi territorio era un patio cercado. Cuando Franco tenía tiempo salíamos a pasear, conocí muchas cosas durante ese periodo, sobre todo porque si Houndour estaba en casa me enseñaba todo lo que él sabía sobre humanos, y yo escuchaba atento sobre las extrañas costumbre humanas, aprendiendo lentamente los nombres de todos sus artefactos, hasta que para mí se hizo común. Franco, solía llevarme a pelear contra otros pokemons, lo cual al final me hizo más fuerte, hasta que un día logre arrojar mi hueso que volviera a mí, aprendí Huesomerang, era interesante medirme junto a Franco, y ver que pokemon era más fuerte, al parecer muchos entrenadores consideraban que un Houndour y un Cubone no eran buenos pokemons, en especial porque no estábamos evolucionados, y aun peor, no consideraban nuestras evoluciones poderosas, pero a pesar de todo era grandioso pelear, me sentía en conexión con Franco, como si compartiéramos algo, en algun momento conocí la batalla doble, donde Houndour se hizo mi compañero de batalla, ganar nos llenaba de satisfacción, y perder, era frustrante, pero me hacía ver mis puntos débiles y también a Franco, pero aun así veía a Franco aun ansioso, él esperaba que viajar le ayudara, por eso esperaba ansioso al próximo año a cumplir 15, pero como con todo, no habían garantías, de cierto modo aunque Franco era un humano que tenía muchas cosas buenas, realmente era un desastre, casi no tenía amigos, y sufría de ansiedad, estaba lleno de frustración, y claro le faltaba mucha sabiduría.

Yo sabía lo que era la desolación, toda mi vida luche contra ella, pero quizá entendí un poco mejor, gracias a ese sentimiento, porque pueblo lavanda era un lugar pequeño, era un pueblo con no más de 300 casa, lo que en términos humanos es poco, lo curiosos era que la gente iba y venía, viajeros de todo el mundo, entrenadores, pero sobre todo, gente triste. Pueblo Lavanda, era un lugar algo sombrío, en ese tiempo no lo era mucho para mí, quizá porque no conocía otras ciudades humanas, claro que esa desolación, era al parecer culpa del máximo símbolo de la ciudad, si volteabas en dirección este, la veías desde cualquier parte del pueblo, la Torre Lavanda, era un edificio muy alto y colosal, la verdad era un edifico muy bonito, con tallados en piedra y techos decorados, pero al final, era un cementerio, y eso era lo que importaba, no uno para humanos, sino un cementerio para pokemons, los pokemon muertos de humanos, ahí los humanos tristes por la pérdida iban a rendir tributo a las almas de esos pokemons, la verdad no creí que Franco o Carlos tuviesen motivo para acercarse, hasta donde me entere en esa torre al parecer vivían un grupo de los de mi especie, esa torre tenía tan mala energía que, los pokemon fantasmas la reclamaron como suya, claro que me sorprendió un domingo en la mañana cuando me llevaron, y pude ver, cuanta era la devoción de muchos humanos a sus pokemons, el padre de Franco, no fue entrenador nunca, pero como muchos niños, tuvo una mascota, pero en el mejor de los sentidos, al parecer lo tuvo desde salido del huevo, hasta que se convirtió en un Arcanine, que termino muerto al ser arrollado por un auto, y ahora Carlos iba cada cierto tiempo a ponerle flores a su tumba y a recordarlo, Houndour me explico que las flores eran regalaos para los pokemons muertos, y era un modo de ver que le importabas a los humanos. Franco acompañaba a su padre, y yo y Houndour acompañábamos a Franco, y ahora que lo recuerdo, esas visitas a la torre, de hecho fueron muy importantes para la historia, al menos si hablamos de lo que pasaría con Franco, que obviamente como todo lo que hacía, terminaría afectándome.

La Chica de las Flores: La verdad no tenía planeado contar esa anécdota, pero creo que es importante, porque hace poco descubrí que es muy importante, otra prueba más de que él destino juega con nosotros, y que en realidad todo pasa por una razón.

Un día domingo, como muchos otros fuimos a la torre Lavanda. Antes pasamos por la florería, y como siempre mientras comprábamos flores, o mejor dicho, los humanos compraban, una mujer se nos acerco ofreciéndonos amuletos para alejar a los pokemon fantasmas de la torre, claro que ya traíamos los amuletos con nosotros. Subimos a la torre, al tercer nivel, pues ahí estaba la tumba de Arcanine, lo cual puso a Carlos triste, Franco miraba a su padre en silencio, y yo y Houndour hacíamos lo mismo, cuando alguien le hablo al padre de Franco.

- hola Carlos ¿vienes a honrar a tu pokemon? – saludo preguntó otro humano adulto.

- sí, suelo venir por aquí, no sabía que tenía algun pokemon aquí – dijo Carlos.

- hola señor – saludo Franco por obligación.

- hola Franco, vaya no te veía en un tiempo, de hecho, no es por mí, es por mi hijo – explico el hombre, y un niño lloroso apareció detrás de él.

- hola señor Carlos – saludo el niño triste.

- ¿paso Joseph? – le pregunto Carlos al niño.

- hace unos meses mi papá, me trajo un Oddish, pero se enfermo, y ahora si quiero verlo debo venir aquí – dijo el niño muy triste.

- oye Franco, podrías llevar a Joseph afuera, por favor, cómprale un helado, que juegue con tus pokemons, a ver si se anima, yo quisiera hablar con tu padre – dijo el otro hombre dándole algo de dinero a Franco.

Franco le tuvo compasión al niño, y decidió hacerle caso su padre, comenzamos a bajar, claro que prácticamente le estaba pidiendo que se convirtiera en niñero.

- oye, ¿es cierto que hay fantasmas de pokemons por aquí? – pregunto Joseph.

- hay pokemons fantasma, pero no creo que fantasmas de pokemons, son cuentos para asustar niños – dijo Franco, aunque yo sabía que en realidad él era un entusiasta de los cuentos paranormales.

- dicen que los pokemons fantasma son muy peligrosos, por eso debemos usar un amuleto en la torre – dijo el niño.

- no lo son tanto – respondió Franco sin mucho ánimo.

- ¿has visto algun pokemon fantasma? – le preguntó Joseph.

- sí, alguna vez yo y Houndour peleamos contra uno – dijo Franco.

- y se olvido mencionar que yo gane – me dijo Houndour presumiendo levemente.

- ¿pero no has visto uno de la torre? Un amigo dijo que vio una horrible sombra sonriente – comento el niño.

- seguro era un Hunter, incluso un Gastly – dijo Franco algo aburrido de las preguntas de ese niño.

- ¿Por qué te gustan los pokemons que dan miedo? – preguntó el niño.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó Franco algo desconcertado.

- tus pokemons son algo aterradores, mi abuela llama a los Houndoom, perros del demonio, y tu Houndour evolucionara en uno, y los Cubone, bueno, tiene el cráneo de su mamá en la cabeza, eso me parece aterrador – dijo Joseph.

- pues me parecen geniales estos dos, además no hay pokemon más fiel que un Houndour, es un gran amigo – dijo agachándose a rascarle la cabeza a Houndour – y Cubone, es uno de los pokemons más valientes que he visto, es un pokemon genial – dijo rascándome la espalda.

- oye, ¿los pokemons al morir se convierten en pokemons fantasma? – pregunto el niño ya saliendo de la torre.

- no lo sé ¿Por qué te interesa? – dudo Franco, o yo lo vi dudoso.

- si mi Oddish se convirtió en un pokemon fantasma quisiera llevármelo a casa – dijo el niño, la muerte de su pokemon le había afectado mucho.

- oye, estoy seguro de que a tu pokemon no le hubiera gustado verte triste, anímate, te comprare un helado – le dijo Franco.

Y luego, comimos helado, y ese niño continuo preguntando sobre pokemons, fantasmas y pokemons fantasmas, Franco estaba impacientándose, pero trataba de ser amable, él sabía que perder un pokemon debía ser duro. En eso, no recuerdo muy bien como paso, pero el niño dijo.

- quiero ver un pokemon fantasma – un poco más animado.

- de acuerdo, entonces vamos, subamos y quitémonos los amuletos – dijo Franco, pues ese parecía el mejor modo de calmar al niño.

Subimos en silencio y nos detuvimos en el quinto piso, claro que la torre era más alta, yo estaba algo cansado, mis patas eran cortas y lamentablemente, que digamos mi especie no es de pokemons esbeltos. En eso estábamos esperando a que algun pokemon fantasma apareciera, Houndour comenzó a olfatear algo.

- alguien viene – me dijo, y me fije en las escaleras, el lugar estaba vacío, cada pisada contra el suelo de piedra retumbaba y yo simplemente no escuchaba nada.

- no escucho nada – le dije a Houndour.

- estoy seguro, se acerca, es una humana – dijo Houndour seguro de su olfato.

Franco y Joseph en ese momento estaba paseándose buscando algun pokemon fantasma, ni siquiera prestaban atención a la escalera.

Franco como todos lo humanos adolescentes, era víctima de sus hormonas, y desde hacía tiempo había intentado cortejar a algunas hembras jóvenes humanas, pero no tuvo suerte, solían no corresponderle, o si lograba convencer a esa humana de que era digno, no solía durar, definitivamente Franco no tenía suerte para encontrar una compañera. A veces después de fallar solía sentarse en el patio conmigo y con Houndour a quejarse y luego gritaba "me quedare soltero y criare muchos pokemons" y luego se deprimía al sentirse tan "Forever-alone" como decían los humanos adolescentes, la verdad me parecía que tenía muchas cosas que superar antes de pensar en una pareja, claro que me daba lástima, él era un buen humano, y al parecer las hembras de su especie no podían verlo. Franco durante ese tiempo se estaba resignando a no intentar buscar pareja, pero de vez en cuando, solía tener un "Flechazo", aunque ese término no me convence, pero da igual, porque en ese momento le volvió a suceder.

Y a pesar de no escucharla, estaba ahí, por las escalera apareció una humana, sus pisadas no sonaban, lo que me desconcertó, llevaba un bolso que se notaba que estaba lleno y olía a comida, y tenía un enorme ramo de flores blancas, su piel era pálida, y vestía de un modo parecido al de Franco, me dio algo de curiosidad, pero de repente Houndour me aviso del peligro.

- no puede ser – gruño en voz baja.

- ¿Qué cosa? – dude porque me distraje al ver a la humana.

- sucedió otra vez – me dijo resignándose.

- no puede ser, ¿Cómo lo sabes? – comencé a alarmarme.

- porque huelo hasta aquí sus hormonas – dijo Houndour sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

Voltee para ver a Franco, estaba embobado por esa chica, la cara de tonto, los ojos posados en ella, iba ser lamentable si volvía a desilusionarse; cuando la chica subió al otro piso, Franco dijo.

- oye Joseph, vamos más arriba, seguramente ahí si veremos un pokemon fantasma – le dijo al niño.

Houndour se puso a ladrarle regañándolo, y yo también proteste.

- NI SE TE OCURRA SEGUIR A ESA HUMANA, SIEMPRE QUE TE PASA ACTUAS COMO TONTO, Y LUEGO TENEMOS QUE ESCUCHARTE LLORAR NI SE TE OCURRA, NO ENGAÑES AL NIÑO… – le gritaba Houndour, pero Franco solo lo oía ladrar y gruñir.

- NO, NOS QUEDAREMOS AQUÍ, NO IRAS TRAS ELLA, ESCUCHANOS… – yo también le gritaba inútilmente.

- creo que algo le pasa a tus pokemons – dijo Joseph algo intimidado.

- ¿qué? ¿Tienen miedo?, yo no crie miedosos, andando – ordeno Franco, y por lealtad, tuvimos que seguirlo, claro que nos frustramos porque Franco no tenía ni idea de lo que queríamos, si esa chica le rompía el corazón seguramente sería un día poco agradable.

Los últimos pisos de la torre tenían las tumbas más antiguas, así que también estaban más vacios, porque la gente no subía a visitar a sus difuntos, vi a unos cuantos de mi especie que al vernos huían, pero no veía a ningún pokemon fantasma, ni a esa humana, pero había estado ahí, dejo un pequeño ramillete de flores en cada tumba, lo que me pareció un lindo detalle, si hubiese estado muerto, apreciaría que un desconocido pusiera flores en mi tumba. En eso Houndour comenzó a olfatear el aire.

- no está aquí, esa humana ya se fue, creo que era un fantasma – bromeo Houndour.

- si claro – respondí sin mucho ánimo, y Houndour comenzó a olfatear.

- huele a comida – dijo caminando hacía la fuente del olor, yo lo seguí, Houndour era algo comelón, y solía ser imprudente si se trataba de comida, así que mejor me aseguraba de que no se metiera en problemas. Franco buscaba con la mirada a la chica, y al no encontrarla supuso que se había ido por las escaleras del otro lado.

Joseph miraba buscando un pokemon fantasma, pero al parecer no querían aparecer. Houndour siguiendo su nariz, término encontrando la comida, era un papel periódico sobre el cual, alguien había dejado un buen montón de comida pokemon. En eso Franco nos vio y se nos acerco junto con Joseph.

- ¿Qué encontraste amigo? – le pregunto Franco a Houndour.

Y su pregunta se respondió sola al ver la comida.

- comida, típico – se rio Franco un poco.

Entonces una mano morada, sin un brazo, de tres dedos, apareció de la nada y tomo un puñado de comida, Joseph se paralizo del miedo, yo me sorprendí, Houndour comenzó a gruñir, y Franco se sorprendió.

- oye esa comida es mía, yo la vi primero – protesto Houndour, sabiendo que era un pokemon fantasma.

- no me das miedo – dijo el fantasma, pero la voz provino de algun lugar en el aire, era extraño.

- tranquilo Joseph, es solo un pokemon fantasma – Franco calmo al niño.

Entonces sentí frio en mi espalda, lo que me hizo estremecerme, lo mismo a Franco y al niño.

- mejor váyanse – dijo otra voz proveniente de la nada.

- ¿Qué pasa si nos atacan? – pregunto Joseph temeroso.

- tranquilo Houndour se encargara – dijo Franco confiado, no les tenía miedo – no tengas miedo, si les temes, les das más poder – le indico también.

Entonces una horrible cara, casi sin forma salió de las sombras, nos asusto a todos, gritamos, en ese momento escuchamos una risa, era de una de esas voces fantasmas, no era una risa cruel, era burlona, le causo gracia escucharnos gritar, y se mostraron frente a nosotros, eran un hunter y un gengar.

- ¡Un gengar salvaje!, y yo no traje pokebolas, no puede ser – se lamento Franco después de superar el susto.

- váyanse, no queremos problemas – dijo el gengar.

- además esa comida es nuestra, esa humana la dejo para nosotros, ustedes tienen humanos que los alimentan, nosotros no, y no todos los días alguien se apiada de nosotros – protesto el hunter.

- no quieren meterse conmigo fantasmitas – los provoco Houndour.

- Houndour, es mejor que no lo hagas – le sugerí – ellos solo quieren un poco de comida, no inicies una batalla, tranquilo – le dije y no hizo caso, siguió gruñendo, así que cambie de estrategia – y no te haría daño bajar unos kilos – opine y por fin se calmo, claro que estaba algo avergonzado.

Los pokemons fantasma se fueron, y el niño solo dijo.

- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué se fueron? – preguntó.

- no estoy seguro, pero creo que Cubone es un pokemon diplomático – dijo Franco impresionado.

Luego de eso bajamos y nos pusimos los amuletos, Franco le hizo prometer a ese niño que no le diría nada a su padre sobre su pequeña búsqueda de pokemons fantasmas, nada del otro mundo, pero de cierto modo, ahora yo y Houndour estábamos tranquilos, Franco no se acerco a esa chica, de pisadas inaudibles, y al parecer con un corazón de oro, ella puso las flores en las tumbas, y dejo la comida ahí para los pokemons de la torre, y la verdad creo que Franco también lo supo. Cuando dejamos al niño con su padre y volvimos con Carlos, y por las escaleras pudimos verla una última vez de lejos, entonces no era un fantasma, la verdad me estaba comenzando a arrepentir de que Franco no intentara hablar con ella, la verdad, había visto lo peor de los humanos, y ver a una humana perder tiempo y dinero solo para ayudar a unos pokemons olvidados dentro de un cementerio, fue simplemente algo fantástico, si hubiese conocido a esa humana antes de conocer a Franco quizá hubiese preferido ir con ella, pero no la conocí. Franco y yo pensamos en ella todo el día, lo note, él seguía pensando en esa chica, claro que no la conocía, y tanto él como yo nos olvidamos de ella, y como un adelanto, les puedo decir, que su nombre representaba lo mejor que esa chica tenía para ofrecer, su alma.


	6. La partida de Houndour

La Partida de Houndour: Bueno, se puede decir que fui feliz completamente, por algunos meses, mi manada era mi familia, y se sentía bien saber que todo el tiempo había alguien que se preocupaba por mí, pero todos saben que lo bueno no dura para siempre, y en poco tiempo sucedió una gran tragedia.

Hacía poco Franco había comenzado a llevarme a su escuela, para que durante el recreo, pudiese pelear contra los pokemons de otros chicos, además Franco al no tener muchos amigos, o mejor dicho casi ninguno, prefería pasar el rato con migo y Houndour. Un día estábamos en nuestras pokebolas, pero escuchamos el timbre de la salida, así que pronto Franco nos liberaría y caminaríamos tranquilos a casa, y así lo hizo. Caminábamos tranquilos, cuando unos humanos en una motocicleta pasaron a nuestro lado, y comenzaron a arrojar piedras, ninguna me alcanzo o a Houndour, pero una golpeo a Franco en la cabeza, y comenzó a sangrar, él se enojo, y Houndour igual, y ambos comenzaron a perseguir la motocicleta, yo corrí tras ellos, algo no estaba bien. La motocicleta se detuvo al lado de un auto, y Franco recién noto que era una trampa, pues esos eran los mismos humanos que estuvieron en el ajuste de cuentas, los organizadores de las batallas de riesgo, usaron la fuerza y un montón de pokemons fuertes y de mal aspecto, y nos forzaron a subirnos a ese viejo auto, golpearon a Franco, Houdour y yo intentamos defenderlo, pero era inútil, me encerraron en una jaula pequeña, y a Houndour, le pusieron un bozal y lo encerraron en una jaula más grande, Franco hizo un intento sobrehumano para librarse, pero no lo logro. Le taparon la boca con una mordaza, y nos llevaron en ese auto aun lugar de las afueras de pueblo lavanda.

Franco estaba muy golpeado, yo estaba herido, pues entre varios pokemon me atacaron, y Houndour también, nos llevaron a una sala, que olía a excremento, y a sangre, en varias jaulas habían pokemons, estaban evolucionados, pero ninguno se veía saludable, muchos tenían heridas o cicatrices, algunos parecían hambrientos, era horrible, ahora entendía porque Houndour adoraba a Franco, pues él lo había salvado de ese mundo. Nuestros captores arrojaron a Franco a una jaula sucia, y me arrojaron a mí junto con él, por ser pequeño, y dejaron a Houndour en una jaula aparte, y el humano que en la última ocasión, había intentado quemarme con un cigarrillo estaba ahí. Se acerco a nosotros, parecía molesto y comenzó a reírse de nosotros.

- Franco, maldito hijo de puta, creíste que te saldrías con la tuya, y nos delatarías, y te quedarías feliz con tus patéticos pokemons – se burlo de Franco.

- ¿Cómo sabes que mi madre es una puta? No creo que pudiesen ni siquiera pagar para que te toque, en especial porque no tendría que tocarte – lo insulto, la verdad Franco no estaba intimidado, de hecho hablaba confiado, solo quería provocar a ese humano, me sorprendió escucharlo hablar así, pues lo que decía era simplemente repulsivo, en especial porque hacía días Houndour me había explicado algunas cosas no muy bonitas acerca de los humanos, pero si Franco hablaba así, no era por ser verdad, era para ofender al otro humano, claro que el odio de Franco hacía su madre era normal, y hasta cierto punto comprensible.

El otro humano, no se tomo muy bien esa broma, y pateo la jaula.

- no volverás a ver la luz del día – dijo el otro humano yéndose, estaba acompañado de otros varios.

- Houndour, Cubone, tranquilos, les prometo que los sacare de aquí, esos tipos son más tontos de lo que yo creía – se sintió seguro al decir eso, y saco de su bolsillo su celular, y nunca me dio más gusto ver ese aparato, pues con el podría llamar a la policía, marco el numero y cuando le contesto, pude escuchar una voz saliendo del celular.

- estación de policía de pueblo Lavanda, ¿que se le ofrece? – dijo una operadora al otro lado.

- comuníqueme con la señorita Marques, ella es de la fiscalía, dígale que Franco Blackwood llama, es una emergencia, con respecto a los organizadores de las peleas de riesgo – dijo con voz algo ahogada.

- un momento por favor – dijo la operadora – ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- no lo entiende, esto es una emergencia ni siquiera sé donde estoy – Dijo Franco con cierta desesperación.

- descuide, rastrearemos su llamada, solo quédese en la línea, la fiscal tomara su llamada ahora – entonces la voz de la operadora cambio por la de la señora que libero a Franco de los otros cargos – Franco, soy la señorita Marques, dime ¿Qué pasó?

- salía de la escuela, y unos tipo en motocicleta aparecieron, me atacaron y me subieron a en un auto, son los de la peleas de riesgo, lastimaron a mis pokemons y nos tienen encerrados en algun lugar fuera del pueblo, estoy herido y mis pokemons también, hay muchos pokemons aquí, estoy en una jaula – le conto.

- Franco escucha con cuidado, rastreamos tu llamada, estas a diez minutos del pueblo, trata de que no te lleven a ninguna otra parte, una unidad va a buscarte, resiste solo diez minutos, ya vamos para allá – dijo la mujer intentando tranquilizarlo.

- descuiden chicos, saldremos de aquí, se los juro, no dejare que les pase nada – nos dijo Franco, con un brazo me acerco a él, y extendió el otro fuera de la jaula para rascarle la cabeza a Houndour que gemía como un cachorro, eso solo quería decir que estaba llorando y estaba bastante asustado, sin duda era algo horrible pensar en volver a esas peleas.

Juró por mi hueso, que es mi posesión más preciada, que esos fueron los 10 minutos más largos de mi vida, solo podía escuchar los gruñidos sin vida de los pokemons que nos rodeaban, como latía mi corazón, y como Franco parecía desesperarse más. Entonces se escucho una gran conmoción afuera, pero no solo afuera, entonces entraron otros humanos y comenzaron a meter a los demás pokemons a sus pokebolas y a llevárselos, esos dos humanos sacaron Franco de su jaula e intentaron quitarle nuestras pokebolas, entonces a uno le lance un cabezazo, y luego lo golpee con mi hueso, Franco le dio un golpe en la mandíbula al otro, y evito que tomaran nuestras pokebolas, entonces intento liberar a Houndour para irnos, era obvio que la policía había llegado, pero Franco necesitaba una llave para abrir la cerradura de la jaula de acero, yo comencé a golpear repetidas veces la cerradura hasta que, Franco fue atacado por una Puja nociva, otro de esos humanos repulsivos había entrado y le ordeno a sus pokemons atacar a Franco, entonces yo lo golpee a él, no iba dejar que lastimaran a mi humano, pero de repente entraron más, y caí debilitado e inconsciente.

Desperté en los brazos de Franco, estábamos de vuelta en el centro pokemon de pueblo lavanda, Franco a la verme despertar, me abrazo con fuerza, parecía muy preocupado y dolido, en ese momento quise saber qué había pasado con Houndour, pero no lo veía por ningún lado, y Franco solo me decía.

- todo ha terminado Cubone, todo ha terminado – me decía casi llorando, luego de que me dejo, sostenía la pokebola de Houndour en las manos, la reconocí, porque era de color negro y tenía llamas pintadas, al igual que en la mía Franco había pintado un par de huesos cruzados y un cráneo parecido al que llevaba, estaba vacía, así que temí lo peor, pero no era así, Houndour no había muerto. Se lo habían llevado, ese operativo detuvo muchos de esos humanos malvados y les quitaron sus pokemons, pero un grupo como siempre logro huir, llevándose con ellos a Houndour. Los oficiales de policía, gracias a la tecnología, podían asegurar que si alguien intentaba meter a Houndour a otra pokebola, podrían encontrarlo identificándolo con su número de ID, pero las posibilidades eran pocas, y Franco se sentía devastado había perdido a su pokemon inicial. Las malas noticias nunca llegan solas, así que no dejaron de venir en las siguientes horas. Franco estaba recibiendo atención médica igual que yo, Carlos estaba ahí, claro que a Carlos le interesaba hablar con la humana de fiscalía, y cuando lo logro se llevo un gran disgusto.

Carlos quería garantías para la vida de Franco, pero esa mujer no se las podía ofrecer, y lejos de ofrecer una solución, simplemente le aconsejo que nos fuéramos de pueblo Lavanda, no podían hacer nada para reparar el daño que otros nos habían hecho, y claro que eso no estaba bien, pero no había nada que pudiesen hacer, los mismo humanos intentaban frenar las peleas ilegales, pero aun no lo lograban. Sin duda Franco estaba destrozado, me sentía mal, no podía escapar de las cosas malas, y era horrible tener que soportar la perdida de mi amigo. Y las cosas estaban aun peor para Franco, Houndour fue su único amigo durante un largo tiempo, la verdad me preocupaba mucho por el futuro, Franco estaba destrozado y si ya era un desastre, con esta pérdida sería peor, y yo no sabía qué hacer, era su pokemons también, pero no era su pokemon inicial, y aunque sintiera afecto por mí, yo no era Houndour. Pero hice lo que pude, me acerque a él y lo abrace, solo para que supiera que no tenía por qué estar solo, nadie tiene por qué estar solo, y eso yo lo sé muy bien.


	7. Un nuevo camino que seguir

Un Nuevo Camino que Seguir: Franco temía mucho ahora, no solo por mí, por su padre, y por él mismo, la idea de dejar pueblo Lavanda era muy tentadora. Incluso en un momento me preguntó si quería seguir con él, ofreció liberarme por mi propia seguridad, pero claro que me quede con él, en un mundo lleno de esos humanos terribles, malvados e idiotas, quería quedarme con un humano que me cuidaba y era bueno, a pesar de sus fallas, además volver a ser un pokemon salvaje, volver a estar solo, no me lo podía imaginar, y sobre todo eso, Franco me necesitaba, estuvo muy mal. La noche del incidente, un policía se apiado de Franco, creo que fue el mismo que se apiado de él la otra noche, y le dio una pokebola, con un pokemon, era una Scyther, estaba maltratada, habían logrado rescatarla, el policía se la dio a Franco pensando que lo animaría, pero no, claro que desde ese día Franco comenzó a ocuparse de esa Scyther arisca y poco agradable, que hacia todo lo posible para alejarse tanto de Franco como de mi, y de Carlos, era más que obvio que odiaba a los humanos y estaba lastimada. Carlos intento convencer a Franco de ir a Ciudad carmín, por el puerto solían llegar entrenadores con pokemons de otras regiones, y seguramente encontrarían un cachorro de houndour, pero no sería su houndour. Franco comenzaba preocuparme, al día siguiente del incidente, no fue a clases, y los días siguientes eran sábado y domingo, y él se paso esos tres días sin hacer nada, a ratos solía hablarme de lo decepcionado que estaba de sí mismo, por no haber cumplido con la promesa de liberar a Houndour, de cómo odiaba todo, de cómo deseaba ir a buscar a Houndour, y la verdad me asusto cuando en una de esas me dijo.

- El día en que casi pierdo a Houndour, hice una promesa, nunca más jugaría riesgo, pero ahora, jugaría sin pensarlo, si eso me devuelve a mi amigo – me dijo, eso me aterro, quizá porque yo era su pokemon y me dio miedo que me apostara para recuperar a Houndour, pero entendía perfectamente, estaba muy mal, pero seguí temiendo, ya que hablaba un poco sobre la muerte, algo que en los humanos se conoce como suicidio, lo único que me ayudaba a no temer era ver que se aferraba a mí, de cierto modo, que no entiendo, que yo esté ahí le dio fuerza, entonces comprendí, que solo necesitaba sanar, y al igual que yo, algo de comprensión y cariño.

El lunes después de volver de la escuela Franco seguía sin hacer nada, solo se sentó en el sofá, y yo me senté a su lado.

- perdóname Cubone, sé que ya han pasado tres días, pero no puedo olvidarme de esto, y ahora me siento tan perdido, viajar y comenzar mi viaje, no cambiaran mi pasado – me dijo entonces encendió la televisión, solo quería olvidarse del asunto. En la televisión, era una entrevista sobre las nuevas modalidades de competencia con pokemons, al parecer había otros modos de competir que no eran solo las clásicas batallas, combates rotatorios, concursos pokemon, boxeo pokemon, y otras miles de cosas que al parecer recientemente formaban una liga. O tenían ligas que habían pasado desapercibidas. En eso hablaron sobre una modalidad, lucha de equipos, al parecer su liga era nueva, y no muy importante, pero tenía varios seguidores y se practicaba desde hacía tiempo, consistía en tres pokemons en una arena con forma redonda, a diferencia del típico combate triple, los pokemons tenían que moverse mucho, y podían combinar ataques, y podían apuntar a todos los blancos, y entrevistaban al reciente campeón de esas batallas, y este decía.

- no es como batalla triple que es muy limitada y algo lenta para mi, de hecho es increíblemente adictivo, te sobrecarga el cerebro, pues tienes que prestar atención a tus tres pokemons a la vez, no te da mucha oportunidad de bajar la guardia, y no es para cualquiera, pero mejora la relación con tus pokemons, yo y mi equipo estamos más unidos que nunca, y además tus pokemons, se convierten de cierto modo en una familia, yo recomiendo usar equipos de pokemons de cierto modo emparentados, no necesariamente del mismo tipo, tú y tus pokemons tienen que ser muy sociables, obviamente no puedes usar pokemons solitarios en esto… – Franco presto atención a esa entrevista, más que a las demás, pero cuando dijo que los pokemons solitarios no podían participar apago la televisión.

- tonterías, tu fácilmente podrías participar, con un equipo, y yo estoy seguro de que podría hacerlo, y soy el sujeto más antisocial que conozco – dijo con algo de coraje – Houndour era un pokemon de manada, él me enseño que no importa no tener muchos amigos, con tal de que puedas confiar en los pocos que tienes, no importa si solo es un pokemon.

Franco entonces comenzó a lagrimear, yo lo mire, y aunque no pudiese escucharme le dije.

- estoy contigo – claro que él escucho "kiukuibon", pero pareció entenderme.

- lo haremos Cubone, ese idiota de la tele, se pone demasiadas limitaciones, no seré con eso un gran campeón de liga, pero seré un campeón y lo venceré, ya verán todos – desde ese momento algo en él cambio, creo que para bien, se hizo más decidido, sin darse cuenta él mismo se había puesto una meta, ahora era una meta común, claro que no quería fallar, pero a penas éramos los dos, y Scyther simplemente no era parte de nosotros, y se necesitaba un equipo. Asumí en pocos días sin darme cuenta el rol de pokemon principal de Franco, y por lo tanto sería líder de un equipo, y eso era extraño, se suponía que yo era el pokemon solitario, podía tratar con otros pokemons, pero aun no sabía si podía liderar un equipo.

Durante los días siguientes Franco se dedico a cuidar a Scyther, él estaba decidido a formar un equipo y necesitaba tres pokemons como mínimo, no le intereso que supuestamente debíamos estar emparentados, yo no tenía nada en común con ella, y ella era completamente desagradable, al menos en ese tiempo, obedecía a Franco por miedo a los humanos, pero por deprecio a ellos no era capaz de esforzarse, no era una buena compañera, ni una amiga, y no lograba darse cuenta de la clase de humano que Franco era, quizá se debía al mal comienzo de su relacion, con Franco, refiriéndose a ella como un macho Franco no se dio cuenta de que Scyther era una hembra.

Por otra parte, con Franco comenzando a sanar poco a poco, Carlos, nos dio una noticia interesante, y Franco tuvo una importante decisión que tomar. Solo se le acerco y le dijo.

- ¿recuerdas cuando tuviste que cuidar a Joseph en la torre pokemon, cuando me encontré con su padre? – le dijo Carlos calmado.

- sí, me dejaron de niñero de un mocoso, como olvidarlo – dijo Franco.

- ese día su padre quería hablarme de una propuesta de negocios, fundara su propia compañía y quería que yo lo siguiera, era una buena oportunidad, pero el problema iba a ser que en caso de aceptarla trabajaría en la región de Hoenn, en ciudad Calagua por dos o tres meses, hasta que la compañía terminara de consolidarse, y luego tendría que irme permanentemente a la región de Kalos, donde se encontraría la oficina principal, en Ciudad Luminalia – le dijo Carlos.

- papá ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – protesto Franco ligeramente.

- nuestra estaba hecha aquí, y creí que irnos no sería bueno, estamos a mitad del año escolar, y en el trabajo estaba punto de tener un ascenso, hasta ahora la oferta sigue en pie, y por lo que paso, quizá sea mejor que nos vayamos, pero esa es tu decisión – le dijo Carlos.

Franco de cierto modo le gustaba vivir en un pueblo pequeño, pues era tranquilo, pero odiaba que las bandas que escuchaba jamás llegaban a dar conciertos ahí, odiaba a su madre, y ella vivía ahí, aunque nunca me dejo conocerla, en el colegio no tenía amigos, así que irse no tendría mayor importancia, y era lo mejor para dejar el pasado atrás, además se habían llevado lejos a Houndour, en esas jaulas cuando estuvimos ahí, vimos pokemons que hasta donde yo sé, eran imposibles de encontrar en Kanto, serian tontos de mantenerlo en Pueblo Lavanda, así que supe antes que Franco la decisión que él tomaría.

- Papá, larguémonos de este lugar – dijo Franco de nuevo con coraje, ese nuevo coraje en él me hizo notar que era por Houndour.

Nos iríamos a Hoenn en algunos días, y justo en esos días tomé como pokemon una decisión importante, los Marowack son seres calmados hasta en el dolor más grande, ya nada los hiere, y de cierto modo se hacen insensibles, mi entrenador no necesitaba un pokemon frio y calculador, no hasta que terminase de superar sus propios demonios. Los humanos, todos dicen que no evolucionan, pero yo creo que sí, solo que no cambian de forma, y le dicen madurar, y hasta que Franco no evolucionara, yo tampoco lo haría, sería por su propio bien, de algun modo me las arreglaría para ser más fuerte, y ahora que tenía una familia, no tenía la necesidad de evolucionar para calmar mi propio dolor, Franco me apoyaba, y yo lo apoyaba, en eso nos basábamos ahora, así que me aferre a esa decisión.


	8. Mis Padres

**Nota de Cubone antes de comenzar: hola, bueno la verdad me desanima un poco que esta historia sea algo ignorada, pero les agradezco aquellos que si leen mi historia, así que agradecería un comentario, un fav o follow, sin mencionar que lo mejor está por venir, sé que es algo diferente a muchos fics, pero en lo personal creo que es una historia que debe contarse.**

**Nota de Ghost_Walker: No me gusta ver desanimado a Cubone, así que no ignoren esta historia, actualizo cada vez que termino un nuevo capítulo, así que frecuentemente habrá algo nuevo. He estado algo ausente de este fic, porque queria que se tratara de Cubone, pero en fin, háganle caso a Cubone. **

Mis Padres: Esto ocurrió unos días antes de nuestra partida para otra región, en ese tiempo me costaba imaginar cuán lejos estaba la región Hoenn, estábamos en la región de Kanto, pero apenas sí había salido de mi zona, había ido con Franco alguna vez ciudad Celeste y a Ciudad carmín, e incluso a Ciudad azafrán y no me parecía muy lejos, claro que aun era inexperto.

Ese día simplemente Franco me llevo a caminar, llevo consigo una mochila como la que solía llevar cuando nos conocimos, y comenzamos a caminar, se notaba que algo en él estaba mal, era la ansiedad del viaje, él dudaba un poco, pero ya había tomado la decisión. En nuestra caminata terminamos acercándonos al túnel roca, un lugar muy cercano a mi antigua cueva, demasiado oscuro como para que Franco quisiera entrar, caminamos por esa zona rocosa, simplemente tratando de perder el tiempo de un modo saludable, en un momento nos subimos sobre unas rocas, y vimos un interesante combate, un graveler contra un marowack, Franco los observaba.

- me pregunto, porque estarán peleando – comento en lo que simplemente miraba.

La verdad yo sí sabía, era una lucha por territorio, me basto observar de lejos, gano el marowack, y el graveler se fue. El marowack entonces me miro. Me acerque a Franco que noto que ese marowack nos miraba.

- tranquilo amigo, no creo que nos ataque – trato de calmarme Franco, pero yo sabía que los de mi especie eran muy territoriales, así que comencé a retroceder lentamente, pero mis patas resbalaron y me caí, Franco trato de ayudarme, pero el Marowack uso huesomerang contra Franco y casi le acierta. En eso me levante y trate de defender a mi humano.

- no te atrevas a atacarlo – le dije al marowack.

- a un lado, no deberían estar en mi territorio – amenazo.

- solo déjanos irnos, ni yo ni el humano haremos nada – dije para tratar de evitar que atacara.

Entonces, al escuchar la conmoción, supongo, ella vino, una marowack, que yo reconocí muy bien, por el olor, el sonido de su voz, era mi mamá.

- ¿Quiénes son los intrusos? – pregunto ella mientras se acercaba al otro marowack, y que dos marowack estén juntos solo era posible si eran pareja, y los de mi especie, al igual que muchas más de pokemons, buscan pareja de por vida, entonces ese marowack agresivo era mi padre. Lo primero que me vino fue un sentimiento de resentimiento, y luego odio, fue horrible de repente ver a mis padres ahí, los que me abandonaron, me enoje mucho, pero no me moví, no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy aturdido para pensar.

- mejor váyanse, este es nuestro territorio – me dijo mi madre.

- así me tratas después de todo este tiempo, mamá – dije molesto.

Ella me miro de reojo, se notaba que Franco no entendía lo que ocurría, y solo atino a tomar mi pokebola entre las manos para sacarme de ahí si era necesario.

- realmente eres tú, tienes mi olor, eres mi hijo – dijo ella como si no pudiera creerlo, pero era obvio que no me reconocía, lo cual me frustro, desde el día de mi abandono, yo no había dejado de pensar en ella, y ella me olvido como sí nada.

- ¿es mi prole? – pregunto mi obvio padre.

- así es, creo que es de los últimos huevos que puse – dijo mi madre.

- aun así deberías irte, no es tu territorio – dijo mi padre, lo cual solo me molesto más.

- yo y el humano ya nos vamos, adiós – dije al último, no lo podía soportar más.

Franco me miraba sin entender, yo solo camine para alejarme, y él me siguió.

- Cubone ¿Qué paso amigo? ¿Ya los conocías? – me dijo mientras se arrodillo a mi altura.

Yo solo puse cara de tristeza, no podía explicarle lo que ocurría, y Franco era de los humanos que aun creían que mi cráneo provenía de mi madre. Ver ahí a mis padres, fue lo peor, no entendía como un ser que sufre de abandono, puede luego atreverse a abandonar, entonces me di cuenta, era así la naturaleza de las cosas, mi familia después del día de mi nacimiento prácticamente fueron un par de huesos, y mi madre no tenía remordimiento sobre eso, porque así estaba programada para funcionar, a mi me dolía, quizá por aun ser un Cubone, o quizá porque simplemente ya conocía lo que era una familia, era horrible, pensar en abandonar de un momento a otro a mis crías, aun no tenía interés en aparearme, pero si lo hacía esperaba que la madre no fuera una marowack, yo no soportaría saber que deje a un pokemon de un día de nacido solo a su suerte. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrir por mis ojos. Franco al ver esto, solo me cargo, y me abrazo.

- tranquilo amigo, yo estoy aquí – me dijo para calmarme.

Me abrace fuerte a Franco, entonces comenzó a hablarme.

- ¿alguno de ellos era tu padre? – pregunto suavemente, como para no herirme.

Asentí con la cabeza para que entendiera lo que yo decía, aunque era imposible que adivinara correctamente lo que ocurría.

- sabes una cosa amigo, yo también sé lo que es odiar a alguien que se supone deberías amar y que debería protegerte – me dijo, y era cierto, ambos odiábamos a nuestras madres, saber que él también podía sentir lo que yo, me calmo. Franco me saco de ahí, y regresamos a casa, nunca imagine que el único dulce recuerdo de mi infancia, pudiera llenarme de tanto odio, pero era posible, sin duda vivir era difícil, el pasado es algo que llevaras contigo por el resto de tu vida, y el resentimiento siempre estará ahí, claro que esos sentimientos solo envenenan el alma, y al final te hacen daño, a suerte, yo tenía ahora a Franco, mi familia, y eso era suficiente como para hacer que dejara de ser una cría sola en el mundo, pero a veces me sentía como si lo fuera.


	9. La Mudanza

La Mudanza: Creo que es más que obvio decir que pocos días después comenzamos nuestro viaje. La mudanza fue increíblemente exhaustiva, los humanos en mi opinión, tienen demasiadas pertenencias, mis cosas, incluyendo mi cama, entraban perfectamente en una caja, y aun sobraba espacio para mí dentro de esa caja, claro que Franco termino de llenarla con sus cosas, sin duda era extraño. Scyther para no causar problemas estuvo todo el día en su pokebola, y la verdad me pareció que tuvo suerte, no estuvo de un lado para el otro con cajas y objetos en las patas, aunque, como sus dos brazos eran cuchillas, creo que fue lo mejor, nunca vi ese lugar más fuera de orden, y a la vez más vacio, quizá yo solo había estado con ellos algunos meses, pero ellos habían estado en esa casa por años, tanto que al sacar los cuadros de la sala, debajo estaba más claro que alrededor, y también se veían esas manchas en la alfombra de la sala. Franco saco esos papeles con fotografías de bandas de su pared y debajo también estaba decolorado detrás de estos, debajo de la cama de Franco había mucha mugre, tanto pelos de pokemon, obviamente no míos, lamentablemente no tengo pelo, cabello humano, papeles, y pequeños objetos que en síntesis eran basura, junto con los pares de los calcetines impares de Franco, al ver esa mugre lo mire, y él me dijo.

- ¿qué? esto es normal – trato de justificarse, pero seguí regañándolo con la mirada, ya que Houndour no estaba ahí, yo debía encargarme de cuidar esta cría humana que tenía mucho que aprender – ok, está bien, sí es un asco, prometo limpiar mejor en la nueva casa – dijo finalmente.

Deje que él se encargara de limpiar, era su desastre, y yo era bastante limpio, la peor suciedad que lleve a esa casa era a veces manchar el suelo con tierra, pero aun así, la cantidad de basura que Franco estaba dejando atrás era ridícula. En fin ese día fue cansado para mí, tuve que estar vigilando a Franco y de vez en cuando ayudando a mis humanos. Terminamos al medio día, todo en cajas, y listo para que los humanos vendieran la casa, y al parecer para eso tuvieron que pintar y sacar la alfombra para que se viera bien. El auto nos esperaba y un gran camión lleno de cajas con las pertenencias de Franco y de su padre, el camión partió antes de nosotros, tomo la carretera con destino a Ciudad Carmín, y luego llegue un auto que se llevo el auto del padre de Franco, esto me dio algo de curiosidad, no entendía porque se llevaban el auto, también en la misma dirección que el camión, fuimos en un autobús hasta ciudad Azafrán, o al menos eso creí yo, resultaba que a las afueras de esa ciudad estaba el único aeropuerto internacional de la región Kanto, aunque por habladurías de los humanos me entere de que estaban pensando construir otro, al parecer los objetos de los humanos serian mandados por barco desde ciudad carmín, hasta ciudad Calagua en Hoenn, pero claro que demorarían algunos días, al parecer así de eljos estaba la nueva región, nos quedamos en un hotel de ciudad azafrán esperando al día siguiente para viajar, al parecer en un armatoste metálico llamado avión.

Creo que es obvio decir que mi especie, y de hecho todos los pokemons de mi tipo nacimos para tener las patas sobre la tierra, o en la tierra, en el caso de algunos. Y claro que eso de volar resultaba intimidante, los humanos tampoco nacieron para volar, pero veía a Franco muy tranquilo sobre la idea de ir volando, y era más, yo ya había visto humanos montados sobre pokemons voladores o incluso llevados como si nada en las patas de sus tipos voladores, pero no terminaba de convencerme esto de volar, debo admitir que estaba asustado.

Al día siguiente, Franco, Carlos y yo paseábamos por ciudad, comimos en la calle, pero ya nos habíamos retirado del hotel, pues esa noche al parecer tomaríamos ese vuelo, lo cual me aterraba un poco. A la hora de tomar el vuelo, bueno, tengo que admitir que fue extraño, una fila tras otra en medio del llamado aeropuerto, y la verdad me hubiese sentido muy perdido, pues nadie nunca me explico nada al respecto, pero a suerte Franco al notar mis nervios, me cargo y comenzó a hablarme, como sí yo fuese su cría, ya sé esa idea es extraña, pero me explicaba todo con paciencia, así que yo lo asemejo a un comportamiento paternal.

- Tranquilo amigo, ahora solo dejaremos las maletas, para que las guarden y no tengamos que llevarlas todo el viaje, cálmate, no pasa nada, solo nos subiremos a una lata gigante voladora y en un rato llegaremos a Hoenn – claro que lo que decía, no era exactamente lo mejor.

En la segunda cola me dijo.

- ahora esos señores con uniforme, me temo que nos van a revisar, me quitaran algunas cosas, quieren asegurarse de que no llevemos nada peligroso con nosotros, y tienes suerte de ser pequeño, sino tendrías que ir todo el viaje en la pokebola como Scyther – me dijo, y la verdad casi comienzo una escenita, me estaba diciendo que pude haber viajado tranquilo en mi pokebola, aunque claro que quizá, el pánico hubiese sido mayor al solo escuchar y no ver lo que ocurria a mi alrededor, así que me calme un poco, fue curioso ver a mis humanos atravesar ese proceso, al parecer los oficiales de vuelo estaban algo preocupados por mi hueso, pero no iba a permitir que me lo quitaran, y a suerte no lo hicieron. Al final por fin entramos al avión.

Franco me sentó en sus piernas, y su padre se sentó al lado de Franco, y al lado nuestro una diminuta ventana, que me permitió ver el suelo, estaba temblando, pronto esa cosa saldría volando y tendría que despedirme del suelo, y Carlos al verme así. No pudo evitar hablar.

- Mejor mete a Cubone a su pokebola, al parecer volar le da algo de miedo – dijo Carlos algo preocupado por mí.

- creo que será peor, por lo que vi, los pokemon en realidad saben lo que pasa fuera, así que creo que estaría más asustado – dijo Franco rascándome la espalda para intentar relajarme.

- sabes, quizá sea mejor que Cubone se duerma, no es bueno tener un pokemon nervioso en una cabina cerrada – dijo Carlos.

- tranquilo papá, Cubone es el pokemon más valiente que he visto, va estar bien – dijo Franco, la verdad me avergoncé, Franco me consideraba valiente, pero en ese momento estaba a punto de morir de miedo, supongo que como yo lo veía grandioso a él en muchos aspectos, él también me veía grandioso a mí, así que no quise decepcionarlo, me recosté sobre su torso, como el respaldo de un asiento, y trate de calmarme, de cierto modo, el hecho de que Franco estuviese tibio me calmo.

El vuelo salió a las cinco de la tarde, hora de Kanto, la sensación que tuve durante el despegue se parecía en algo a lo que se siente a la ser metido en un pokebola por primera vez, pero como que más solida, es raro de describir. Una vez que el avión se estabilizo me sentía calmado, pero temeroso de mirar por la ventana, sí lo aviones eran enormes, y se veían pequeños en el cielo, era obvio que estábamos muy alto. Franco comenzó a mirar por la ventanilla, y al verlo sonreír, me dio algo de curiosidad, y cuando Franco noto eso, me cargo para acercarme a la ventanilla, casi entro en pánico, pero me atreví a mirar, y la vista era muy diferente a lo que me esperaba, sí el suelo estaba lejos, pero era impresionante, el atardecer hacía que todo se viera increíblemente majestuoso, y veía abajo Ciudad Azafrán como una mínima parte del paisaje.

- eso es ciudad Azafrán, pronto pasaremos por otros lugares – y a medida que pasamos por esas ciudades me mostro Ciudad azulona, Ciudad Plateada e incluso me hablo sobre la meseta Añil donde se llevaba a cavo la famosa Liga pokemon; y sin darme cuenta en una zona montañosa, que por la oscuridad de la noche no llegaba a diferenciarse muy bien, me mostro otra región Johto. Recién ahí pude comprender lo lejos que estábamos yendo, pues cuando dejamos atrás Johto para volar sobre un océano, ya era medía noche y Franco me había dicho que llagaríamos a Hoenn a la mañana siguiente a la hora del almuerzo, eso era interesante, sí que estaba lejos. Dormí algo cómodo, pero Franco tiene la mala costumbre de moverse mientras duerme, así que cuando se movía me despertaba, pero no era la gran cosa estaba acostumbrado. Al día siguiente dormí hasta que Franco me despertó, para ver una isla enorme donde había cantidad de edificios, me dijo que ese era el frente de batalla, y que ahí era una competencia que él adoraba, no entendía su entusiasmo, pero por eso tuve la oportunidad de ver la nueva región. Habíamos llegado, aterrizamos en otro aeropuerto, que estaba cerca de una llamada Ciudad Férrica, Al bajar del avión llamé la atención de algunos humanos que me miraban con curiosidad, al parecer los de mi especie no era común encontrarlos en esa región, de hecho, al parecer no los había salvajes.

No puedo decir la gran cosa sobre ciudad Férrica, no nos quedamos más de un día, a descansar y esperar a que nuestras cosas que eran enviadas por barco llegasen, ya sé que es extraño, pero después de varias horas sentado uno se cansa, la verdad al parecer mis humanos no lo veían raro, pero yo sí, claro que quizá porque lo habían experimentado antes. Al instante note que en realidad era una ciudad muy alegre en comparación con Pueblo lavanda, creo que eso fue un poco alentador, pues nos alejábamos de un capitulo algo sombrío en nuestras vidas.


	10. La Nueva Ciudad

La Nueva Ciudad: De Ciudad Férrica, nos fuimos un día después y fue un viaje por barco hasta ciudad Calagua, una de las ciudades, más activas de la región hasta donde yo tenía entendido.

Esta vez, al parecer durante nuestra estancia en Hoenn estaríamos viviendo en un apartamento, era un piso en un edificio, era incomodo para mí no tener un patio. Para Franco, esto significo una cosa, sería el nuevo de la escuela, al parecer nos quedaríamos hasta que el año escolar terminase, en tres meses. Fue interesante vivir en una nueva ciudad. La escuela de Franco quedaba no muy lejos y él iba caminando, y alguna vez note que los autobuses que iban de un lugar a otro en la ciudad siempre estaban repletos a su máxima capacidad durante ciertas horas, porque todos debían moverse al mismo tiempo, así que caminar resultaba mejor de cualquier manera. Carlos ahora trabajaba en una oficina, aunque a veces se quedaba en casa en frente a la laptop, porque al parecer no era siempre necesario que trabajase en la oficina. Cerca de nuestro bloque de apartamentos había un parque, que tenía juegos para niños, aéreas con pasto, canchas deportivas, y algunas arenas para el combate de pokemons, y yo y Franco en los ratos libres pasábamos muchas horas ahí, los viejos hábitos no se pierden, y de lo contrario tardaríamos muchas más horas solo para salir a caminar a un lugar que no fuera ciudad. En la ciudad habían también más tiendas, cines, lugares con videojuegos, discotecas, y lo que más llamo mi atención era una de las arenas de concursos pokemon más importantes, estaba ahí, y un enorme museo de arte. Franco no era mucho de ir a fiestas o discotecas, siempre decía obscenidades y palabras con referencia al excremento, sobre la música que se bailaba en ellas, y también de algunos bailes, aunque de vez en cuando visitaba lugares muy parecidos a discotecas donde a menudo se presentaban bandas de la música que él escuchaba, claro que no eran las bandas famosas, a mi me llevo algunas veces, la verdad me dio vergüenza ajena ver adultos humanos alcoholizados y actuando como tontos, al igual que fumando, los cigarrillos, me traían malos recuerdos, y también a Franco, claro que me alegraba que él sea bastante sano en ese aspecto, la verdad debo admitir que la música de Franco era la más agradable a mi oído, sobre todo porque me hacia cosquillas en la cabeza, y claro que el mover mi cabeza como un humano llamo la atención de muchos, creo que a veces Franco me llevaba solo para presumirme, la verdad con él tiempo me di cuenta de lo que esos humanos más admiraban era mi sentido del ritmo, pues a diferencia de muchos, yo movía mi cabeza al escuchar el compas de la batería, cosa que me llevaría a vivir una de las experiencias más alocadas de mi vida a futuro, pero luego contare esa historia.

El edifico de concursos me llamo la atención, claro que Franco no mucho, él consideraba los concursos un modo de presunción, por lo cual le daba igual, en lo personal, me daba curiosidad ver cómo eran, porque a menudo escuchaba que era una forma de arte. Calagua también tenía playa, cosa que sí le gustaba a Franco, pero él no iba ahí a hacer lo que otros humanos, sino, le gustaba pasear por las cercanías de la playa en la tarde, o si estaba vacía, caminar por la playa, siempre fue intranquilo, así que me parecía bueno que se relajara de esos modos.

Y también las cosas cambiaron un poco con la más reciente miembro de nuestra familia. Scyther, lo cual fue significativamente una gran diferencia.

Una Miembro más de la Familia: Ya llevábamos unas dos semanas en la ciudad, Franco y yo ya habíamos explorado bastante los rincones de esa ciudad, pero claro, que Scyther a penas si había salido al exterior, casi todo el tiempo estaba en la pokebola, pues comenzó a portarse un tanto hostil, y era un pokemon peligroso. Eran normales los reportes de gente herida por pokemons mal entrenados o pokemons salvajes, incluso algunos humanos estaban en el menú de grandes depredadores, si eran salvajes, y si Scyther lastimaba aun humano, tendría que afrontar un crudo destino, la muerte, muchos creían que era injusto, y yo también, por lo mismo Franco prefería sacarla solo para cuidar de ella, y luego tenerla encerrada, para evitar accidentes, al parecer se dio cuenta de que Franco no la lastimaría, y por eso comenzaba a ser hostil sin razón. La verdad pensar en sacrificar a Scyther era perturbador, pero solo se le daría este castigo si es que llegaba a matar a un humano u a otro pokemon, pues los humanos asumían que los pokemons depredadores perdían el instinto asesino al ser domados, la verdad es que en un momento cuando entras a la pokebola, terminas rindiéndote ante otro poder, si vas a dejar atraparte, es porque de cierto modo pierdes la voluntad, claro que en mi caso no fue tan traumático porque lo hice por voluntad propia, pero en cierto punto pude sentir algo así. Para Scyther, había otra opción, si solo lastimaba a alguien, Franco sería juzgado y si las cosas salían mal, perdería la licencia para ser entrenador, por no tener la capacidad de manejar a un pokemon, y claro que para nuestros planes esto era terrible, y Scyther iría a un programa de rehabilitación pokemon, la rehabilitación era una buena opción para ella ya que había vivido una terrible experiencia antes y quizá un tratamiento especial la ayudaría, claro que pagarla era costosa, y al parecer en ese tiempo el padre de Franco por comenzar en un nuevo empleo, no tenía mucho dinero, también quizá porque la mudanza no había sido barata, y la que se daba gratis, solo se la darían si ya causaba problemas, era una situación complicada, y Franco estaba planeando liberar a Scythe, pero el problema estaba en que se convertiría en un peligro para ella misma como para los otros si era liberada en un entorno que no le correspondía, así que era algo complicado.

Un día Franco, la saco de la pokebola, ya había dejado un plato con la melaza que solía darle de comer, y la libero alejándose de ella, estábamos en el parque, así que yo también estaba comiendo mi habitual comida pokemon, lejos de ella, pero en un momento Franco tuvo que ausentarse un rato, le habían llamado por su celular y al parecer era importante, sino no se hubiera alejado, aunque no sonaba muy feliz, luego me entere que era su mamá. Miraba a Scyther comer, mi piel a diferencia de la de Franco no era suave, pues tenía escamas, y placas defensivas en la espalda, y mi cabeza estaba protegida por otro cráneo, así que el filo de las cuchillas de Scyther no era algo letal para mí, y sí se salía de control estaba dispuesto a atacarla, así que yo la vigilaba, en un momento me acerque a ella.

- deja de mirarme así – me amenazo ella.

- solo quiero asegurarme de que no vayas a atacar a algun humano – le dije firme, mi tamaño, no la intimidaba, así que era capaz de atacarme si no me ponía autoritario.

- tranquilo, no estoy loca tampoco, sé que si asesino a un humano, ellos se encargaran de hacerme lo mismo – dijo algo dolida.

- entonces deberías calmarte, ahora estas con un buen humano, ya no hay porque atacar – le dije esperando que se calme.

- tú no has visto las cosas que yo, he estado con otros cientos de humanos, por si no lo has notado no soy tan fuerte como debería, así que si no amenazo con atacar, los humanos me lastimarían – me dijo bastante molesta, y la verdad sabía bien porque odiaba a los humanos.

- ahora ya dejaste ese mundo atrás, deberías dejar de pensar que estas en peligro, Franco ahora te cuida, y aunque tú no lo dejes, sé que él te protegería – dije intentando convencerla de quien era Franco.

- veo que estas encariñado con él, se nota que no estuviste en las peleas de riesgo, pero tu humano no es tan inocente como crees, sí los de las peleas de riesgo lo buscan es por algo, estuvo metido en eso, así que no es de fiar – me advirtió, pero yo sabía cuál era la verdad, Franco nunca me dijo mucho sobre esas peleas, quien hablo fue Houndour.

- Antes de mi, Franco tuvo otro pokemon, ese pokemon, me enseño mucho, él sí salió de las peleas de riesgo, Franco fue quien lo saco, y luego se lo llevaron, Franco nunca quiso eso, quien me lo dijo, fue el pokemon, no el humano así que no es cómo crees, si se puede confiar en él, hay humanos realmente horribles en el mundo, pero también los hay buenos, aunque no voy a anegar que Franco es una cría inmadura – dije y esa Scyther me miraba algo incrédula.

- supongo que eso explica porque ese Houndour lloraba como un cachorro – dijo ella algo triste.

- me había olvidado que estuviste en el incidente – le dije.

- tu humano parece bueno, pero no sé si confiar, ya me han engañado antes – dijo ella algo dolida.

- dale una oportunidad, te sorprenderá, es un gran humano, claro que a veces actúa como un tonto, pero en lo que sí importa es buen humano – dije intentando hacer que dejara de temer.

- supongo que me podía esperar eso de un niño – dijo algo más tranquila.

- bienvenida a la manada – le dije, me sentí en el deber de hacerlo.

- un Cubone hablando de manada, eso es lo más extraño que jamás veré – dijo ella algo admirada y divertida por mi comentario.

Franco volvió, al verme tan cerca de Scyther dudo, entonces Scyther se le acerco algo tímida, y Franco sonrió, claro que no bajo la guardia, y también se le acerco.

- tranquilo, puedes confiar en mí – le dijo Franco acercando su mano lentamente, y la puso en el hombro de Scyther con cuidado, Scyther lo miro a los ojos, no era muy efusiva, pero se notaba que se sintió bien. Franco al por fin haber logrado un nexo con ella, y sonrió.

- ahora yo te cuido – le dijo Franco.

Scyther asintió, para indicarle que aceptaba eso. Esa fue la primera tarde que Scyther pasó fuera de su pokebola completamente. Franco pudo jugar con ella, a ella le gustaban los juegos rápidos la verdad yo me sentí algo perdido en esos juegos, pero no estuvo mal, Scyther por su experiencia tenía mucho que compartir, así que resulto ser agradable para conversar. Esa noche, Franco tomo la pokebola de Scyther, y la pinto de verde oscuro, poniendo una silueta filosa en plateado. Eso indicaba que Scyther era parte de los nuestros ahora. Claro que el peor problema era que Franco no tenía modo de saber que Scyther era hembra, no había diferencia entre una hembra y un macho de su especie, así que estábamos mal, al parecerla famosa pokedex podía indicarte esto, pero Franco aun no tenía la suya, esto ponía malhumorada a Scyther, pero al final era lo de menos. Scyther también comió sentada a la mesa con los humanos, Carlos estaba sorprendido, y Scyther también durmió fuera de la pokebola, me pareció curioso, dormía de pie, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo cual era extraño, Franco le cubrió la espalda con una manta, ella se quedo dormida al instante y antes de apagar la luz y acostarse Franco, se acerco a mi canasta donde me acomodaba para dormir.

- gracias amigo, no tengo idea de que le dijiste a Scyther, pero gracias – me dijo susurrando, y entonces me arropo para dormir.

Apago la luz y como un comentario aleatorio, Franco dijo.

- Cubone, el pokemon diplomático, ataca de nuevo – dijo Franco en murmullos, eso del "pokemon diplomático" era un apelativo algo ridículo, pero entendía bien que lo decía por estar impresionado de lo que estaba logrando. Al final no era tan descabellado quizá formar nuestro equipo, la verdad eso me dio confianza como para atreverme a ser el líder de un equipo.


	11. Una situación Vergonzosa

Una actuación Vergonzosa: Bueno, creo que está de más decir que es una experiencia ridícula, pero de cierto modo importante, para comprender lo que Franco estaba pensando en esos tiempos, quizá era un deseo noble, olvidarse de las cosas malas y buscar algo nuevo que le ayudase a ser feliz, no solo él quería eso, yo, y Scyther también compartíamos ese sentimiento. Pero claro que Franco, no tenía la suficiente sabiduría para esto.

Los concursos pokemon eran importantes en ciudad Calagua, al parecer esa ciudad, era la meca del artista de esa región, con los concursos, la playa y los museos de arte. Los concursos a decir verdad me decepcionaron un poco, pues se trataba de demostrar que tu pokemon era más lindo y talentoso que el de los demás, claro que en algunas divisiones era importante la batalla, pero era una competencia algo injusta, obviamente los jueces considerarían mucho más lindo a un pokemon ya considerado bonito que a uno como yo o Scyther, aunque según las reglas era posible cambiar ese resultado. Franco lo veía como, bueno es sus propias palabras "no digo que es malo, solo digo que limpiar excremento de snorlax, es mejor", no sé porque los humanos siempre hablan de excremento para insultar algo, pero de cualquier modo Franco termino faltándole completamente a su palabra. Solo había concursos de exhibición durante la época escolar. Durante lo que se llamaba vacaciones que era un periodo de tres mese en los cuales básicamente no habían clases, se realizaban las distintas ligas, incluyendo la de Concursos, pero ahora solo profesionales se exhibían.

Muchos dirán, no tiene sentido si quieres dedicarte, siendo humano, a entrenar pokemons, solo hacerlo durante tres meses al año, pero en una sociedad humana, que depende de sus profesionista como los llaman, necesitan que los niños estudien, para que luego al ser adultos se conviertan en profesionales y puedan ganar dinero, y además entrenar pokemons al parecer es algo con lo que se pierde dinero, o muy pocos llegan a ser campeones, y hasta donde sé si eres campeón puedes hacer dinero muy fácilmente solo dedicándote a entrenar. Las vacaciones se acercaban, claro que aun faltaba un tiempo, y Franco debía concentrarse en estudiar, al terminar las vacaciones, después de unos meses cumpliría 15 años, y luego al terminar las clases podríamos comenzar nuestro viaje, pero de cualquier modo, el día en el que comenzó la histeria de los concursos, lo recuerdo bien, Franco, Scyther y yo fuimos a la tienda a comprar víveres porque al parecer Carlos estaba demasiado ocupado con el trabajo para hacer esto, yo llevaba un pequeño paquete en mis patitas, Scyther llevaba un par de bolsas en los codos, obviamente no iba a llevar paquetes en las cuchillas, y Franco llevaba también bolsas en las manos, caminábamos, la tienda estaba cerca del departamento, cuando ya estábamos en el parque en el cual solíamos entrenar, al parecer Franco se canso y paramos un rato a descansar. Estábamos tranquilos cuando un gran brillo, literalmente nos golpeo, entonces aun entre la confusión, escuchamos la voz de una humana diciendo.

- perdonen, lo siento, no los vimos – se disculpaba. Franco en vez de ponerse agresivo, como lo hizo Scyther, solo pregunto.

- ¿qué ataque fue ese? – pregunto, al parecer se impresiono.

- era brillo mágico, un ataque de tipo hada, perdón yo y mi Sylveon practicábamos para nuestro primer concurso – dijo la chica, era una chica de apariencia dulce, de verdad dulce, y al parecer esto despertó otro tipo de interés en Franco.

- perdónenme, lo siento tanto, no quería atacarlos, de verdad – dijo una pokemon que jamás había visto, suponía que era Sylveon, una pokemon rosa y con listones.

- cuidado linda, la próxima fíjate – amenazo ligeramente Scyther.

- ¿no lastime a tus pokemons verdad? – se preocupó la chica.

- estábamos lejos, pero nos golpeo, y Scyther no se ve feliz – dijo Franco preocupado de la agresividad de Scyther.

- lo lamento tanto, dame un rato – dijo la chica y me dio una poción y también le dio una Scyther.

- oye descuida, mis chicos son rudos – dijo Franco algo presumido.

- bueno a tu Cubone no le debió afectar mucho, pero los pokemon insecto son débiles al tipo hada, así que mejor curarlo – dijo la chica.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Franco, en ese momento recién me di cuenta de lo que ocurría, a él le gustaba esa chica, lo cual no era bueno para nada, y mientras ellos hablaban yo le advertí a Scyther.

- no puede ser, esa humana le gusta a Franco – dije.

- ¿de qué te preocupas? Posiblemente una hembra lo ayude a madurar – dijo Scyther.

- no lo entiendes, no tiene mucha suerte con las hembras, y podría rechazarlo, o peor – explique.

- oigan, mi entrenadora es encantadora, no creo que sea capaz de dañar a su humano – dijo Sillveon. Y por su extrema dulzura me aterre, en especial porque incluso su entrenadora se llamaba "Carisma", y la verdad, ambas me parecían falsas, al parecer por lo que hablaba con Franco, era una aspirante a Coordinadora, amaba a los pokemon tipo hada, y no sé que más, la verdad ella era como un rayo de sol, pero no de esos agradables que te calientan la espalda cuando tienes el cuerpo frio, sino como aquellos que te dejan ciego después de salir de un lugar oscuro y te duelen los ojos. Al final Carisma, invito a Franco a verla en un concurso pokemon, esperaba que Franco lo rechazara, de todos modos el dijo que preferiría "limpiar excremento de snorlax", pero no, las hormonas estaban acabando con sus principios, y acepto. Era un concurso no oficial, para novatos, así que no era en un escenario profesional, era en el teatro al aire libre de un parque.

Era un sábado y en la mañana fuimos a ver a Carisma y a su Sylveon. Scyther al ser un pokemon de tamaño humano no asistió, Franco no quería pagar un asiento extra, y yo estaba en sus piernas, la verdad, no fue tan malo, la creatividad de los Coordinadores hacía que el espectáculo fuera interesante, y no todos eran niñas lindas, habían entre ellos algunos que eran bastante originales, lo suyo era netamente artístico, pero Carisma y Sylveon presentaron un espectáculo lleno de brillo, corazones y listones, era algo desabrido, pero el público lo adoro, Franco aplaudió, aunque yo sabía que estaba aburrido.

Y luego se volvió a encontrar con Carisma, y la verdad comenzó una tortura para mí, esta hembra si le hacía caso, y la verdad vi a Franco más feliz, pero era como si no fuese el mismo, dejo de vestirse como solía hacerlo y comenzó a vestirse simple, Carisma lo estaba transformando en algo que yo asemejo a lo que los humanos conocen como "zombi", incluso intento vestirme, pero no me deje, no iba a ser parte de ese horror. Carisma y su dulzura supuestamente estaban sacando de las sombras a Franco, pero ese no era el humano que yo elegí, y a ratos lo veía aburrido de eso, así que conserve la esperanza.

La idiotez que trajo Carisma con su llegada a nuestra vida, duro tres semanas, y me estaba aburriendo de ella, claro que Franco para animarme al verme molesto, trato de arreglar una cita doble con su nueva novia y uno de sus pokemon, o sea supuestamente me organizo una cita, entendía el concepto humano de una cita, pero eso en un pokemon no es natural y fue de lo peor, me organizo una cita con la pachirisu de Carisma, era uno de sus pocos pokemons que no era de tipo hada que ella tenía, y la verdad fue espantoso, no paraba de hablar, era hiperactiva, y toda la cita estuvo más interesada en tratar de electrocutarme para saber si realmente sus ataques eléctricos no me hacían daño, la verdad fue insoportable, y no creí que llegara a ser tan malo, pero me estaba cansando. En esa cita también estaban la dichosa Carisma y Franco, Carisma le propuso a mi entrenador intentar ser coordinador y de nuevo él dijo que sí. Franco no tenía ni idea de lo que hacía, y claro Scyther aun estaba en entrenamiento, así que yo tenía que ser el que se exhibiera.

Fue un sábado, Franco se vistió de traje, Carisma estaba presente, su fingida dulzura y gracia definitivamente habían arruinado la mente de sus pokemons, y yo estaba ahí esperando que Franco supiera lo que estaba haciendo, no teníamos nada preparado, pero igual él iba a meterme ahí a ser visto por todos, a mí, un pokemon pequeño, sin gracia, y malhumorado por el momento. Era un concurso de práctica así que no había mucho público y no era algo oficial. Cuando fue mi turno la verdad solo estaba aparado en la arena, Franco me dijo que usara Golpe Cabeza, y lance un cabezazo al aire, lo cual por la fuerza termino haciéndome girar en el aire, pero obviamente yo no me muevo bien en el aire y lejos de hacer una pirueta como franco lo esperaba termine cayendo torpemente, Franco se preocupo por mí, pero luego me ordeno Huesomerang, y arroje mi hueso y volvió a mí, la verdad todos miraban como decepcionados, no era nada grandioso ni me di la molestia de arrojarlo lejos, entonces Franco me dijo que usara Hueso palo, y solo golpee el aire sin energía, todos nos abuchearon, y se sintió humillante, En ese momento Carisma miro desde fuera del escenario a Franco, pero Franco entonces al parecer se libero del vil hechizo de Carisma. Me cargo, se acerco al maestro de ceremonias, le quito el micro y dijo…, bueno la verdad no me gusta esa palabra, así que la escribiré como hacen en la tele "prefiero limpiar M%& # de snorlax" todos se sorprendieron, Franco me abrazo y se disculpo conmigo.

- perdón por eso amigo, actué como un tonto – me dijo. Y yo lo golpee en la cabeza con mi hueso, obviamente no muy fuerte, pero si le dolió.

- ok, eso me lo merezco – acepto con algo de honor, entonces me saco de ahí – no te preocupes, te compensare por esto – me decía cuando por detrás Carisma lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto ella llorosa.

- solo dije lo que pensaba, perdóname Carisma, pero estoy harto, me gusta usar los pantalones rotos, escucho la música que más odias en el mundo, tus pokemon me parecen cursis, adoro a mis pokemons de aspecto rudo, y estoy hartándome de tu falsa sonrisa, ¿Dónde está lo real? – le dijo Franco duramente.

- creí que cambiaste porque me querías – dijo Carisma casi llorando, pero no sentía mucha lástima.

- sí, cambie por ti, peor error que ese no pude cometer, si quieres a alguien, lo aceptas todo o nada, y me parece que elegiste nada – dijo Franco más serio, entonces nos fuimos, y a suerte nunca más supe de Carisma, pero creo que Franco sí, porque recibió mensajes de texto insultantes de ella, y tuvo que bloquearla de su cuenta de Facebook. En ese momento Franco se quito el saco, se abrió el cuello de la camisa y se aflojo la corbata, se arremango la camisa y termino con un aspecto más desarrapado que era más típico de él, regresamos al departamento, pasamos por la zona del puerto, no solo era un puerto comercial, sino también embarcaba pequeños barcos con destino al Monte pírico, que era como la Torre Lavanda de Hoenn, un cementerio en una montaña en medio del mar. Franco se quedo un rato a ver a la distancia en el muelle, lo único que se veía de monte pírico era una mancha triangular a lo lejos. Eso me hizo pensar en la chica de las flores, pero bueno, Franco se sentó en el muelle y me puso a su lado y comenzó a hablarme.

- lo lamento amigo, es enserio, no solo por lo de hoy, sino por lo de estos días, sabes – en ese momento Franco comenzó a quebrarse – solo tengo a papá, a nadie más le importo, y ya sé que tu eres mi amigo para siempre, pero no es suficiente, tú te puedes ir así como Houndour lo hizo, y la verdad aun no sé si Scyther realmente me quiere, y es ridículo, pero entonces tu y papá son mi única familia, Cubone, yo te veo como mi familia, por lo que has hecho por mí, pero no es suficiente, perdón por elegir a Carisma, ya sé, fue un error desde el principio, pero no tengo suerte en el amor, y no quiero terminar solo – me dijo y comenzó a llorar en silencio en frente de mi.

Ahora lo entendía mejor, se sentía solo, de cierto modo, él no era muy diferente a mí.

- aquí estoy, no llores – le dije y lo abrace, no quería verlo así, él me cuido en los peores momentos, fue el primer humano que creyó en mí y me vio grandioso, me dio una familia, y yo lo cuidaba en sus peores momentos, creo que ahí fue cuando comencé a creer en el destino, sino, porque dos seres como nosotros llegarían a encontrarse, para ayudarse mutuamente.

Y como otras veces, pareció entender lo que decía, se calmo, me volvió a cargar caminamos un rato más, me llevo a una cafetería que frecuentábamos, donde servían un pastel de café que yo adoraba, y compro un par de porciones, él se comió una y yo la otra, después de esto lo vi mejor, como si el dulce lo hubiera alegrado, esa era nuestra cafetería favorita, la comida era buena y el lugar era agradable. Después de dejar esa cafería nos fuimos al departamento, donde las cosas volvieron por completo a la normalidad, claro que hasta que yo y Franco sanáramos, seguiríamos del mismo modo.


	12. Problemas humanos

Problemas Humanos: Como cualquier humano joven, Franco tenía deberes estudiando, y como se acercaba el final del año escolar, debía comenzar a estudiar para sus exámenes finales, sus calificaciones hasta donde yo entendía eran buenas, pero no excelentes, estudiaba principalmente por su papá, era una buena cría. Y en la última semana de clases, ya no salía a caminar, se sentaba a leer libros, primero sobre su escritorio como cualquier persona, luego se sentaba en la cama, era realmente inquieto, a veces terminaba en posiciones muy extrañas, en una de esas mientras estaba completamente echado leyendo sobre su cama, yo me senté en su pecho esperando evitar que siguiera moviéndose, pero ni eso lo detuvo, pues entre una cosa y la otra termine sobre su cabeza, ahí es cuando supe que no podría pararlo. Scyther solía quedarse mirando esas posiciones, y como Franco, no podría sacarnos del apartamento en esa semana, ella invento un juego, en una rama, hacia una marca cada vez que Franco se movía, lo malo es que la rama se lleno al cabo de dos días, y a veces solo lo mirábamos y nos reíamos. En fin Franco estaba ocupado, el apartamento no tenía mucho espacio, y debo admitir que me estaba aburriendo de esa situación, pero entendía que esos exámenes eran importantes, pero Franco no era el único en apuros, pues al final en los humanos, quien carga con la responsabilidad de orientar a las crías, y darles lo que necesitan, eran los padres, y a Carlos esto se le estaba haciendo difícil.

Carlos durante esos mismos días lo veía decaído, me preocupaba que pudiera estar enfermo, pues tomaba pastillas "aspirinas", lo veía preocupado y constantemente mientras Franco estudiaba lo veía nervioso, no entendía que pasaba, ver los problemas del padre de tu humano no es cuestión del pokemon, y si llegue a saberlo, fue un caso particular. Era la noche del jueves, yo y Scyther nos burlábamos de las posiciones de Franco al estudiar, en ese momento estaba de cuatro patas sobre la cama memorizando algunas formulas para su examen de física, pero Carlos entro a la habitación y nos saco para evitar que distrajéramos a Franco. Y él también estaba trabajando, miraba su computadora, entonces presiono un botón, y respiro entre resignado, aliviado, y aterrado, luego de eso se preparo un café y se puso a ver televisión. Hasta donde yo sabía el padre de Franco era algo llamado abogado comercial, y lo que hacía en el trabajo, era básicamente organizar documentos para compañías que se encargaban de llevar cosas en barcos, creo que se llama importación y exportación. Durante la cena estuvo raro, casi sin hablar. Era jueves, el viernes Franco daría su último examen y comenzarían las vacaciones, Franco termino de estudiar y se fue a dormir, a las once de la noche. Desde hacía un tiempo ya no dormía en mi canasta, solía dormir sobre una almohada en la cama de Franco, pero lo inquieto de mi entrenador era molesto, en especial porque se movía más de lo normal cuando estaba estresado y por los exámenes no me estaba dejando dormir. Me baje, mi canasta estaba bajo la cama, era mejor para dormir, pero de repente vi algo curioso, ya era bastante tarde, y la luz de afuera seguía prendida. Ese apartamento no tenía pasillos, las puertas de las habitaciones daban directamente a la sala-comedor. Entonces escuche como si tocaran la puerta, pero se suponía que a esa hora los humanos dormían, porque alguien aparecería en la casa, entonces me asome, y vi entrar al hombre con el que Carlos hablo en la torre pokemon, se llamaba Joseph igual que su hijo.

- hola Carlos, te ves terrible – le dijo el hombre.

- ni modo, ese contrato me está volviendo loco, lo revise casi treinta veces antes de mandarlo esta mañana – dijo Carlos haciendo pasar al hombre.

- imagínate como estoy yo, tú no estás arriesgándolo todo – dijo Joseph.

- y por eso no puedes quedarte en casa, ahí tienes el sofá, no tengo nada más – le dijo Carlos.

- sí, mi mujer no me dejara dormir en mi casa a menos que lo de mañana salga bien – se quejo Joseph mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

- te traeré unas mantas y una almohada – dijo Carlos.

- ¿ya le dijiste a tu hijo? – pregunto Joseph.

- no, está en exámenes, no quiero preocuparlo, ya ha pasado por muchas cosas – dijo Carlos y yo comenzaba a preguntarme de que estaban hablando.

- creo que mejor ni te molestas en traerme mantas, no creo que pueda dormir, mañana a las nueve nos dan la respuesta – dijo Joseph.

- entonces al menos tomemos un trago, no creo que pueda dormir tampoco – dijo Carlo, fue hacia la cocina y volvió con una botella de "wisky" "whisky" "wishky" o como se diga, un vaso, hielo, al parecer querían alcoholizarse, por lo que había visto los humanos hacían eso para apaciguar sus penas, pero luego terminaban peor, era algo muy tonto, un pokemon jamás haría algo como eso.

- mejor, no sé cómo se lo diría a mi propio hijo – dijo Joseph después de beber el primer vaso y se lo paso a Carlos, quien se sirvió.

- no creas que estas peor que yo, acabo de hacer algo muy tonto, compre una casa en Luminalia – dijo Carlos, entonces tomo de golpe su bebida.

- ¿qué? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – pregunto Joseph.

- según el plan, si todo sale bien mañana, después de navidad nos mudaríamos a Luminalia, y hace un mes todo parecía ir bien, y era una casa de ocasión, en una buena zona, ahora no se si estamos bien o estamos jodidos – dijo Carlos lamentándose.

- ¿Qué harías si es que rechazan el maldito trato? – pregunto Joseph.

- supongo que como ya compre la casa, tendría que mudarme, volver a Kanto no es opción, ya no tengo casa ahí, y sería el infierno si mi ex esposa se entera de que estoy en la quiebra, me quitaría la custodia de Franco, y esa mujer es el demonio, se vengaría de mi con Franco, y creo que tendría que mendigar un trabajo en Luminalia, y sin duda estaría hasta el cuello en deudas – Dijo Carlos sin mejorar su ánimo.

- condenado trato, invertí lo ahorros de mi vida en esta compañía, contrate a personas que conozco desde hace años, ¿Cómo demonios, les dices a personas con las que trabajaste por años que los jodiste al traerlos a tu empresa? – se quejo casi gritando Joseph, para entonces solo los escuchaba, no estaba mirando así que me era imposible saber cuánto alcohol habían ingerido.

- ¿Cómo, rayos, se te ocurrió hacer que la empresa dependiera de laboratorios Lysson? – pareció regañar Carlos.

- estaban tan jodidos, tuvieron un escándalo cuando su presidente y fundador, resultaba que era el líder de una organización criminal, y al parecer murió con sus planes, el muy maldito, casi sepulta a su compañía junto con él, pero no, tenía la patente del Holomisor, y controlaban la red de uso de este, básicamente controla toda la telefonía de Kalos, pero si querían que sus demás productos se vendieran, necesitaban una compañía, que los sacara del mercado de kalos, y los llevara a otros lugares, y con la falta de actualización de algunos productos de la Devon S.A, parecía una buena idea, todo estaba listo, para el trato, los distribuidores, los transportadores, los permisos de aduana, pero justo a última hora, los más importantes, esos bastardos, rechazan el primer contrato – se quejo Joseph, al parecer se estaba poniendo conversador.

- joder, si no aceptan el nuevo trato, las otras empresas nos demandaran por incumplimiento de contrato, estamos muertos – renegó Carlos.

- Yo amo a mi mujer, y está muy molesta ¿Qué no era hasta que la muerte nos separe? Entonces porque el jodido dinero nos separa, si me quedo en la banca rota, se llevara a mi hijo, y no dejare que se lleve a mi hijo – decía bastante histriónico Joseph.

- oye, tranquilízate, no grites, mi hijo está durmiendo – trato de calmarlo Carlos, pero no había necesidad, yo de cualquier modo ya le había tomado mucho interés a esa charla, Scyther estaba dormida como un tronco, imposible de despertar, Franco, también tenía el sueño pesado.

- dime, tu hijo, no te preocupa, el chico se viste como delincuente, y creo que tuvo problemas, la policía solía llamarte por él al trabajo, y evitaste hablar de eso – dijo Joseph, y me ofendió un poco que hablara sin saber por lo que habíamos pasado.

- tuvo problemas, pero no es malo, y mejor cierra la boca infeliz, que mi hijo es lo más importante, no importa cómo se vista, yo lo prefiero a esos mocoso idiotas de la calle, que andan mostrando los calzoncillos o esos afeminados torpes, o esos niños que sus padres creen son buenos, y luego aparecen por ahí con un hijo, él no, respeta a las mujeres, se preocupa de la escuela, no toma, no fuma, lo más importante para él son los pokemon, y así me gusta – dijo Carlos bastante fuerte.

- perdona, ¿Cómo planeas pagar su viaje pokemon? – pregunto Joseph.

- ya tengo el dinero apartado, desde que tuvo su primer pokemon supe que sería un gran entrenador, aunque no sé si pueda seguir guardando ese dinero si es que me voy a la quiebra, no podría decirle que no podrá salir a hacer su viaje – dijo Carlos triste

- también mi hijo quiere su viaje, aunque falten años, no quiero negárselo, yo adore ser entrenador de joven, pero claro que era una basura combatiendo, ni siquiera llegue a la liga, pero viajar con mis amigos, por tres meses sin padres, comiendo lo que quisiera, haciendo las cosas como quisiera, fue el paraíso, y quiero que mi hijo se divierta – dijo Joseph más contento.

- yo ni idea de que hablas, nunca tuve mi viaje, y apropósito, ¿qué pasó con tus pokemons? – preguntó Carlos y yo también quise saber que había hecho con ellos ese humano.

- no te preocupes por ellos, no conservo ninguno, nunca se encariñaron mucho conmigo, quizá porque estuve todo el tiempo de parranda, los libere, y creo que así estuvieron mejor, solo conserve a mi Wartortle, ni siquiera pude terminar de evolucionarlo, y está en mi casa, mi hijo juega con él, lo bueno esos pokemon, viven bastante, sigue joven, es una gran mascota, y cómo es eso de que no hiciste tu viaje ¿Cómo paso? – pregunto Joseph.

- cuando era joven, mi sueño, no era ser entrenador, y no me gustaba mucho viajar, yo quería ser músico, estrella de rock, tenía mi banda en la escuela, y mis padres me hicieron elegir, entre mi viaje pokemon o comprarme una batería, y elegí mi batería, iba a dejar pueblo lavanda, e irme de gira con mi banda al terminar la universidad, pero embarace a mi novia, y tuve a mi primer hijo, nos casamos, tuve a mi hija, luego tuve a Franco, y al final tuve que empezar a trabajar y termine encadenado a un escritorio, mi matrimonio se convirtió en un desastre, mis dos hijos mayores me odian, y ahora estoy a punto de perder hasta mi último centavo – se quejo Carlos, en ese momento entendí que eran esas grandes cajas que Carlos guardaba, donde dentro habían tambores, y supe algo más sobre el origen de Franco.

- no me hables de maldito contrato, no lo soporto, no lo soporto… – se quejaba Joseph.

Bueno, desde este punto seria un poco difícil describir lo que hablaban, cada vez hablaban con menos sentido, por efectos del alcohol, se ponían emotivos a ratos, y termine enterándome que Carlos hasta hacia poco salía con una mujer de su trabajo, pero al parecer no terminaban de congeniar, así que no duro su relación, y nunca se lo dijo a Franco, y además de eso, me entere que Joseph le había ocultado la gravedad del asunto a sus otros empleados, que al parecer criar pokemons resultaba costoso y era posible ganar dinero si es que atrapabas pokemons como Persian, Corsola, Sableley, entre otros porque se vendían partes de sus cuerpos que volvían a crecer o creaban con ataques monedas de oro. Hablaron sobre la navidad y lo difícil que iba a ser ese año, lloraron, se rieron, y por lo que escuche creo que uno de ellos vomito, y bueno, ya había dejado de prestar atención, en un momento termine dormido por el cansancio. Realmente la vida de los humanos era más problemática de lo que yo creía.

Al día siguiente, Franco se despertó, pero como yo no había dormido bien, no pude despertar completamente junto con él, al salir de su cuarto vio lo que quedaba de la noche, un par de botellas de esa bebida alcohólica de nombre raro, el vaso, había un olor desagradable en el aire, sobre el sofá, estaba Joseph dormido, y con mal aspecto, Franco incomodo por esto fue a ver a su padre, y estaba dormido en su cama, vestido, y también con mal aspecto, quien se disculpo con él por el vergonzoso espectáculo, Franco nos dio de comer a mí y a Scyther, comió también, se cepillo los dientes, y se lavo en la cocina, porque el baño estaba asqueroso, yo estaba cansado y Franco lo noto.

- seguro, la conversación de borrachos te mantuvo despierto, mejor duerme amigo – Franco me cargo y me puso en su cama aun tibia y me arropo para que siguiera durmiendo, se llevo la pokebola de Scyther con él, posiblemente porque Scyther estaba molesta y agresiva con el intruso que teníamos en el sofá.

Cuando Franco se iba ya algo malhumorado a la escuela, Joseph, le alcanzo un billete y con el dedo sobre su boca, y le dijo a Franco.

- shhhh, que mi mujer no se entere de esto – le dijo el hombre algo aletargado. Franco incomodo acepto el dinero, asintió con la cabeza, y se fue.

Fue lo último que vi antes de quedarme dormido y cómodo. Cuando desperté era casi medio día, entonces recordé que mis humanos estaban a punto de ver si perdían su dinero o no, salí de la habitación de Franco, y vi a Carlos tranquilo, tenía mejor aspecto, y la sala ya no olía mal, el baño estaba limpio, la botellas estaban en la basura, Joseph se había ido, y Carlos miraba tranquilo la televisión. Me acerque a él y se sorprendió de verme.

- Cubone, creí que Franco te llevo a la escuela, tranquilo pequeño ahora todo está bien, ya no estoy en problemas, así que, no mas noches como la de ayer – me dijo sonriendo al final, eso me daba entender que esa compañía había aceptado el trato y todo estaba bien, me alivie, y todo estuvo mejor, cuando Franco regreso de la escuela con buenas noticias, le había ido bien en el examen, y dejo de estar molesto con su papá después de que hablaron en privado, creo que le explico sobre los problemas que estaban teniendo en su trabajo. Ahora sí tendríamos una bonita primera Navidad en mi manada.


	13. Navidad y Nuestras Esperanzas

Navidad y Nuestras Esperanzas: La navidad, posiblemente la fiesta humana más importante de todas, sin duda era un buena idea, dedicarle una fiesta a la familia, a la esperanza de un renacer, y al dar y recibir obsequios, pero claro que como todo lo humano habían muchas cosas que arruinaban las fiestas, como por ejemplo, el exceso de gastos, entre otras cosas, además también hay cada humano, y para muchos la palabra fiesta significaba alcohol, claro que esa navidad fue esperanzadora.

Las calles estaban llenas de luces, lo cual me parecía muy bonito de noche, recuerdo que Franco y su padre, no eran expertos decoradores, mientras en televisión veía casas muy bonitas por dentro, nuestro departamento e incluso nuestra vieja casa, con suerte si era presentable, y creo que se debe a que ciertas características estaban reservadas para la hembra de la especie, en el caso de los humanos, el buen gusto, para Franco éramos 4 machos en casa, una manada muy desequilibrada, claro que Scyther era una hembra, pero no había modo de hacer que Franco se diese cuenta, en fin, mientras veía hermosas decoraciones en la calle o en la televisión, me dio algo de pena pensar en que harían mis humanos, pero me sorprendieron, pues hicieron algo simple que se veía muy bonito, un árbol decorado, todo en pocos colores predominando el dorado, eso era un buen indicio, luces por las paredes, y nada más, me agradaba, le daba a la casa un aspecto alegre y cálido, como queriendo dejar atrás todas las cosas malas que nos habían pasado. Debajo del árbol con los días, comenzaron a parecer cajas decoradas que ni pokemons ni humanos debían tocar hasta la navidad, eran los regalos, había cuatro, uno para cada uno, los humanos nos habían comprado obsequios, pero suponía que la fiesta era para dar y recibir, así que me sentía algo culpable, en termino económicos hasta donde entiendo, un pokemon es un gasto, en especial si se cuida bien, por eso la culpa, en todo caso, yo también debería darle un regalo a Franco, pero era un pokemon, no se me ocurría como conseguir algo para él, pero Scyther que también estaba agradecida con él, por sacarla del mundo al que antes pertenecía, tuvo una buena idea.

De cualquier modo estábamos bien, días antes, incluso semanas antes del último día de clases de Franco, había caído nieve en la ciudad, cerraron la playa pues ahora el frio era demasiado intenso como para que alguien quisiera estar ahí, y si yo quería salir del departamento, obligadamente tenía que ponerme ropa, era incomodo, pero mi tipo me hacía muy débil en condiciones frías, así que tuve que acostumbrarme a la ropa, también Scyther, pero le molesto mucho que Franco le pusiera ropa de macho, en lugar de algo femenino, aunque ella tampoco era muy femenina si me lo preguntan. Durante los días cercanos a la navidad, veía de nuevo ocupado a Carlos, él cual estaba haciendo los preparativos para nuestra mudanza, de Ciudad Calagua a Ciudad Luminalia, en otra región, Kalos. Esos días también lo vi un poco sospechoso, se suponía que no debíamos tocar los regalos, pero constantemente estaba revisando la caja más grande, que hasta donde yo sabía era de Franco, y la verdad yo también comencé a tomarle interés, estaba tibio al tacto, lo cual es raro, pues los objetos casi siempre están fríos, y tenía un olor característico, cosa que no tiene un objeto, pero no podía ser un pokemon, los pokemons no se quedan quietos como para permanecer un día entero en una caja, incluso era casi imposible pasara un día entero en una pokebola sin luego terminar enfermándose. Por eso estaba extrañado. Al final si era un pokemon, sería el tercer miembro de nuestro equipo, pero las condiciones en las que venía solo me daban un posible indicio, era un huevo.

Cuando por fin conseguimos el regalo, para Franco, teníamos que envolverlo, pero los brazos de Scyther eran guadañas, y mis patitas, a penas si tenía pulgares, bueno no pudimos envolverlo muy bien, pero lo cubrimos con papel de regalo. Franco fue el primero en notar nuestro obsequio bajo el árbol.

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora? – pregunto Franco en lo que intentaba tomar el regalo, entonces le di un golpecito en la mano con mi hueso, se suponía que los regalos no debían tocarse hasta navidad.

- me parece que Cubone y Scyther no quieren que lo abras hasta navidad – dijo Carlos.

- ¿de dónde sacaron algo para regalar? – dudo Franco.

- no lo sé, pero los pokemons son muy listos, seguro se las ingeniaron de algun modo – dijo Carlos.

- lo sé, pero sigo sorprendiéndome de lo que hacen – entonces se nos acerco – gracias amigos – nos agradeció con cariño.

Era bueno ver que ese humano apreciara simplemente el acto. Y la navidad no tardo mucho en llegar, las calles llenas de luces, pero lamentablemente no era tan agradable al aparecer explotar cosas es algo divertido, en mi opinión no le veo la gracia, Franco por su parte al usar pirotécnicos, parecía divertirse mucho, y la noche anterior a la navidad, estábamos en el parque jugando, claro que todo fue divertido, excepto por los pirotécnicos, no éramos una familia muy grande, así que la celebración no fue muy grande, luego de jugar un rato y ver fuegos artificiales de mayor nivel, o así lo veo yo, porque mientras Franco jugaba con lucecitas ruidosas, en el cielo se dibujaban bellas figuras hechas de fuego de varios colores. Luego cuando el frio fue demasiado para soportarlo, nos fuimos al apartamento, mis humanos, compraron una cena especial, era algun pobre pokemon ave rostizado, o parte de él, ya me había acostumbrado de cierto modo quizá un poco insensible a ver a mis humanos comer pokemons, pero ahora que sé que algunos humanos no comen carne por decisión propia, bueno, esa es otra historia. Para nosotros consiguieron comida especial y nos sentamos a la mesa, como un verdadera familia, mi comida tenia pedacitos de hongos, y una salsa de vegetales muy sabrosa, algo de cal, que a mi gusto le da mejor textura a la comida, aunque sé que muchos no comerían cal, para Scyther era miel con sabor a frutas, con hiervas, que al parecer le encantaron, al parecer por las fiestas uno debía comer bien. Fue agradable. Nos fuimos a dormir, y cuando despertamos era navidad. En la tele había visto películas donde los niños ala despertar en navidad corren a buscar sus regalos bajo el árbol, creyendo que los delibird se los dejan por portarse bien, era un linda historia, pero no muy cierta, al despertar ese día, no esperaba ver a Franco correr por sus regalos, pues solo los niños pequeños se emocionaban, pero me equivoqué, aunque solo un regalo lo esperaba debajo del árbol, al despertar, salió de la cama corriendo, eso fue lo que me despertó, eso me hizo notar que mi entrenador, a pesar de todo, aunque podía alegrarse con cosas como quitar papel de un paquete para ver que tiene dentro. Scyther al parecer también, despertó de buen humor.

- ¿Quién llega primero? – me dijo retándome a una carrera, asentí, pero claro que ella llego mucho antes que yo, mis patitas no estaban hechas para correr.

Franco no había abierto su regalo, sino esperaba a que su padre, aun adormilado se nos uniera, y le alcanzo la pequeña caja que le había comprado. En silencio Carlos abrió su regalo, era un par de palitos con los que se toca la batería, los había visto antes en videos musicales.

- en la nueva casa en Kalos tendremos más espacio, para que vuelvas a tocar papá, feliz navidad – le dijo Franco, eso fue emotivo, ambos se abrazaron, hasta Scyther se enterneció.

Carlos le entrego con cuidado el paquete a Franco, era uancaja, dentro de la caja una capsula, donde se incubaba un huevo pokemon.

- papá ¿de dónde lo sacaste? – dudo Franco soprendido.

- me lo ofreció un criador, me parece que necesitabas tres pokemons, para completar tu equipo, espero que con este lo logres – le dijo Franco.

Franco sonrió mirando al huevo, yo también lo mire, de cierto modo me entristecí, mi infancia había sido horrible, y pensar que yo también alguna vez estuve en un huevo, no sé, era extraño, pero no tenía de que preocuparme, Franco nunca le daría mi lugar a quien quiera que saliera de ahí, y simplemente seria otro miembro de nuestra familia, otro compañero.

- ¿de que pokemon es? – pregunto Franco.

- eso es sorpresa, pero es un pokemon que no creo que se consiga aquí o en Kalos, y no creo que los haya en Kanto, por eso me decidí por este – dijo Carlos, claro que Franco no podía esperar a que se abriera, pero los huevos tardan en abrirse un tiempo.

Entonces Franco nos dio nuestros regalos. Para Scyther, era una piedra especial, ella adoraba pulir y afilar sus guadañas, así que le gusto. Yo no tenía idea de que pudo haberme regalado mi entrenador, abrí mi regalo, y me sorprendí, eran dos objetos que contemple con asombro.

- no sabía si entenderías lo primero, así que está bien si no lo entiendes, pero disfruta de lo segundo amigo – me dijo Franco.

Uno era una foto en un pequeño marco, editada, era de cuando todavía Houndour estaba con nosotros, la tomamos alguna vez que fuimos a caminar, pero estaba editada para que Carlos y Scyther también aparecieran, tenía una inscripción, y yo no sabía leer humano, se la señale a Franco y él me dijo.

- ahí dice "familia" – me dijo mi entrenador como si pudiera comprenderme a la perfección.

Entonces tome mi segundo regalo, era una cobija muy suave, la que tenía en mi cama ya estaba algo desgastada, así que me alegro de cierto modo, pues Franco me estaba ofreciendo las cosas que siempre me faltaron, una familia para hacerme compañía y que me cuidara, y un poco de calor para reconfortarme, abrace Franco quien me devolvió el abrazo, entonces Scyther se acerco, y con la pata arrastro por el suelo nuestro regalo hasta Franco, quito nuestra terrible envoltura, y lo vio, una figurilla de madera tallada por Scyther, era un pequeño houndour, que yo me encargue de pintar con jugo de una baya muy oscura que no recuerdo su nombre, y otro tipo de pigmento que aprendía a preparar de la tierra. Nos abrazo a ambos, entendió a la perfección lo que habíamos hecho. Nuestra navidad fue simple y pequeña, pero fue muy agradable, la verdad me gusto mucho. Pero claro, que nuestra familia no estaba completa, al menos no físicamente, de cierto modo Houndour estuvo presente, Franco aun tenía esperanzas de volver a ver nuestro amigo, claro que cuando lo pienso era imposible, pero de un modo extraño sucedería.


	14. Otra Mudanza

Otra Mudanza: La verdad pasar por lo mismo otra vez era extraño, según el plan, después del año nuevo, tendríamos que estar en Luminalia, al parecer la capital de Kalos, por lo tanto, la ciudad más grande la región, lo cual, implicaba una mudanza, el apartamento no era nuestro, así que no hubo muchos problemas, de nuevo días antes, gran parte de nuestras cosas fueron enviadas por barco, incluyendo el auto, mientras nosotros esperábamos a que pasara el año nuevo, al parecer muchos humanos lo aprovechan para viajar, por lo tanto era difícil encontrar un vuelo disponible, así que viajaríamos después de las fiestas. El apartamento se quedo vacio, sin muebles, de hecho ahora Franco dormía en el suelo de su vieja habitación, y como me prometió se hizo más ordenado, el año nuevo al parecer es una fiesta poco definida, pues es tanto una oportunidad para comenzar el año con buenos deseos, esperanzas y dejar atrás lo vivido, también solía significar simplemente fiesta. El día de año nuevo de hecho, no lo pasamos en familia, Scyther que no le cogía el gusto a la música de Franco se quedo en nuestro vacio apartamento a dormir y cuidar del huevo, yo y Franco fuimos a un concierto, y a diferencia de otras veces que cuando regresábamos tarde, las calles estaban vacías, ahora las calles de hecho estaban llenas, pero lamentablemente de gente inconsciente o mareada, y uno que otro que sobrevivió bien parado a la celebración, salimos del concierto casi a las una de la mañana, normalmente nos quedábamos más, pero a Franco le desagrado que los mismo músicos comenzaron a actuar como tontos. Y Carlos fue a una fiesta de su trabajo, regreso a las tres de la mañana, o al menos eso me dijo Scyther que al parecer fue despertada por Carlos al entrar mientras yo dormía, eso me sorprendió, normalmente quien tenía el sueño pesado era Scyther. Y dos días después, de nuevo tomamos un avión, esta vez ya no sentía miedo de volar, Scyther iba en la pokebola porque al ser sus brazos guadañas y tener tamaño humano, era más conveniente, abordamos a 10 AM hora de Hoenn, y llegamos en la noche, pues estaba oscuro, y Franco tuvo que despertarme para salir del avión. Esta vez era un viaje sin escalas, habíamos llegado a Luminalia, la ciudad de las luces, según decían algunas mujeres humanas que ofrecían información turística. Era de noche, ya había pasado navidad, se suponía que debían retirar las luces, pero esa ciudad brillaba. En un taxi, nos llevaron desde el aeropuerto a un hotel, la verdad me sorprendió, se suponía que ya teníamos casa ahí, pero al parecer aun había cosas que ver antes de mudarnos.

La Nueva Casa: Al día siguiente de dormir en el hotel, Carlos salió temprano, y dejo a Franco dormir, claro que le dijo que podía pedir desayuno al cuarto y que lo esperara. Y cuando Franco despertó una hora después, pido desayuno y no lo trajeron a la habitación, comimos, Franco estaba aburrido y se puso a ver tele, Scyther también estaba aburrida, todos queríamos salir. A suerte pudimos, porque Carlos no tardo mucho, tomamos otro taxi, y nos alejamos del centro de la ciudad, cada vez edificios más bajos, hasta llegar a un suburbio, quedaba algo lejos del centro de la ciudad, pero sería más agradable, y entonces llegamos, era una gran casa, mucho más grande que la de pueblo Lavanda, su patio hasta tenía una pequeña piscina, el jardín estaba algo descuidado, pero suponía que era porque nadie estaba viviendo ahí. Al bajar del auto entramos, realmente era mucho más grande, tenía cuatro habitaciones, a parte de las habitaciones que normalmente tiene una casa como la cocina o la sala. Nuestras cosas estaban ahí, sin duda era algo nuevo. Scyther se quedo en el jardín, estirándose corriendo y explorando, yo por mi parte quería ver el interior de la casa, Franco y Carlos tomaron las habitaciones más grandes, comenzaba ahora la tediosa tarea de poner todo en orden. Se tardaron casi todo el día, en eso, yo también salía al patio a explorar, la casa de al lado era también grande, pero los vecino no parecían amables, no tenían pokemons, y cuando una mujer adulta me vio, hizo una mueca de asco, y tampoco le agrado ver a Scyther, la verdad lo entendía, no todos los humanos son capaces de sentir afecto por los pokemons. Pero con tal de que no se metiera con nosotros todo bien. La casa del otro lado, bueno, tenía un muro lleno de enredaderas que no me permitían ver hacia el otro lado, mientras con la otra casa apenas si nos separaba una reja negra de metal.

Las dos habitaciones que sobraban, en un momento pense que serian destinadas a mí y a Scyther y claro a nuestro nuevo integrante que aun no había nacido, pero no, seguiríamos durmiendo en la habitación de Franco que ahora contaba con más espacio, una de esas habitaciones la acondicionaron para construir un estudio, donde Franco pudiera hacer tareas, o Carlos pudiera trabajar, y la otra, bueno fue un proyecto interesante, pusieron tecnopor a las paredes y luego revistieron estas con papel, y luego lo pintaron, y ahí Franco y su papá armaron la batería que desde hacía años había estado guardada en una caja, estaban acondicionando toda esa habitación solo para eso, después de nuestra primera semana en esa casa, pude escuchar por primera vez a Carlos tocar la batería, tocaba muy bien, de hecho casi tan bien como muchos músicos famosos que Franco escuchaba. Me dio algo de pena recordar que, por ocuparse de sus hijos, renuncio a sus sueños, por eso quizá apoyaba a Franco en los suyos. Ese día Franco también comenzó a intentar tocar la batería, pero no era tan coordinado como para hacerlo, no le salía muy bien, y después de las prácticas mejoro poco. En fin, nuestro nuevo hogar era algo bastante bueno, dejamos atrás muchas cosas en el proceso, y de cierto modo sentíamos que lo mejor estaba por venir.


	15. Talento

Talento: Si algo aprendí de los humanos, es que si ellos ven algo que les divierte, o algo simplemente excepcional, tienen la necesidad de mostrarlo, y al parecer así nació el entretenimiento. En lo personal, a pesar de que Franco me viera como un pokemon "valiente y diplomático", y nunca me considere especial, quizá algo diferente, porque me faltaba algo de conciencia de lo que era normal en mi especie, además de ser un Cubone que entendía el concepto de familia, pero en realidad había algo extraordinario en mí, sin darme cuenta.

Franco no quería quedarse sin hacer nada en vacaciones, pues hasta abril, no comenzarían las clases, y estábamos en la quincena de enero. Como siempre su ansiedad, ya habíamos explorado gran parte de ciudad Luminalia, era mucho más grande que Ciudad Calagua, tenía muchos lugares, tiendas, restaurantes, edificios, y un día, descubrimos un edificio que tenía un enorme patio, al parecer era un laboratorio pokemon, y al parecer hay uno en cada región, el profesor encargado es un científico que investiga cosas sobre pokemons, y cada entrenador al tener más de seis pokemons, debe dejarlos en el laboratorio, y puede sacarlos y visitarlos cada vez que quiere. En ese laboratorio, también habían muchos científicos, y llegamos a enterarnos que dictaban un curso de entrenamiento pokemon, para humanos jóvenes que querian convertirse en entrenadores pokemon. Franco termino inscribiéndose, lo malo es que al parecer solo debían llevar pokemons cuando se les indicara, pues, como los pokemons de muchos entrenadores vivían ahí, era posible la confusión. Los cual significaba para mí quedarme mucho tiempo en casa. Scyther a ratos no era muy buena compañía, a ella solía gustarle moverse rápido, se entrenaba sola, para mejorar su agilidad, y el huevo seguía sin abrirse, así que me aburría un poco, uno de esos días sucedió.

Franco y Carlos no estaban en casa, Scyther practicaba saltos y con sus cuchillas, y yo moría del aburrimiento. La casa al estar vacía y con las puertas abiertas, me dejaba muchas opciones, pero a decir verdad no era muy divertido, caminado sin rumbo por la casa, pase en frente del cuarto donde Carlos tocaba la batería, había dejado sus baquetas ahí mismo, a mi alcance, las tome por curiosidad, y golpee uno de los tambores, me subí a la silleta desde donde se debía tocar, recordé un ritmo simple de una canción de rock, toque algo parecido, entonces comencé a darme cuenta de cómo tocar, no era difícil, en especial porque tenía un buen sentido del ritmo, así que me empeñe en tocar, y bueno, tuve mucho tiempo para practicar, no podía todos los días. A veces Carlos se quedaba en casa, y no podía tocar porque sentía que me regañaría, él adoraba esa batería, además a veces iba con Franco a sus clases, y luchaba junto con Scyther, y los fines de semana Franco y Carlos estaban en la casa, así que no me aburría.

Un día nuestra vecina, apareció en la puerta quejándose del escándalo que hacíamos, eso me hizo sentir culpable, yo era quien hacia ese ruido, no solía cerrar la puerta del cuarto donde teníamos la batería, porque, bueno, luego me quedaría ahí encerrado, la puerta también estaba acolchada, y no alcanzaría la cerradura, era un pokemon pequeño y no muy ágil. Eso al parecer les causo duda a mis humanos, pues la vecina se quejaba del escándalo que hacíamos en la mañana, lo cual era curiosos porque ellos ensayaban en la tarde. No me dijeron nada. Un día ellos se fueron, yo y Scyther nos quedamos ahí, de nuevo me aburrí, y bueno, me asegure de que la vecina odiosa no estuviera ahí, por el modo como nos miraba, a veces sentía que nos odiaba, esa mujer odiaba a los pokemons, viva con su esposo, pero a él casi ni lo vi, bueno. Ese día la vi irse, así que subí y me puse a tocar, yo mismo me daba cuenta de que tocaba mucho mejor que Franco, me estaba atreviendo a tocar ritmos cada vez más veloces, estuve feliz tocando por horas, hasta que note que era medio día y deje la baquetas, tome mi hueso y me fui de la habitación.

- a los humanos no les va gustar que tú seas quien hace ese ruido –me dijo Scyther algo desafiante.

- no importa, la vecina no se quejara – le dije.

- bueno, haz lo que quieras, yo no voy a ser a la que castiguen – me dijo ella, era mucho mayor que yo, y solía creer que sabía más que yo.

Cuando llegaron mis humanos todo bien, cuando comenzó la lección de música de Franco que le daba su padre en la tarde, me sentía nervioso, al parecer habían dejado una cámara, en la habitación, para resolver el misterio de quien hacia ruido, creo que ya sospechaban, y en vez de clases de música, se pusieron a ver la cinta, estaba nervioso, pues en el video, aparecía yo entrado a la cuarto, tomando la baquetas, sentándome en el banco, y poniéndome a tocar, estaba aun más nerviosos, mis humanos estaban en silencio, y después de ver un buen rato como tocaba me miraron, baje la cabeza, estaba dispuesto a recibir mi castigo con dignidad, Scyther pareció decirme "te lo dije" con la mirada, cuando de repente Franco dijo.

- no puedo creerlo – dijo impactado.

- nunca había visto un pokemon que toque la batería – dijo Carlos también impactado.

Yo dude, entonces Franco se me acerco.

- esto es increíble, Cubone ¿Por qué te pones así? – dijo cargándome, notaba mi culpabilidad.

- creo que cree que no debía hacer eso – dijo Carlos.

- amigo, claro que no, oye, hasta tocas mejor que yo, ya sabía que eras un pokemon genial, pero esto, así si es correcto molestar a la vecina – dijo Franco muy feliz, a él tampoco le agradaba nuestra vecina.

Al parecer que los pokemons aprendamos talentos humanos es algo excepcional, me alegro que no se molestaran, pero eso luego traería otros problemas.

**Nota: Por favor, me gustaría que comentaran críticas a este fics, porque no sé, esperaba que tuviera más acogida, sino me temo que tendré que tomar medidas y hacer que cierto subordinado mío se meta, y él también es del pueblo lavanda, y adora a Cubone, y tuvo gran acogida en mi otro fic, así que mejor sacarlo del asunto, en especial si saben a quién me refiero. **


	16. ¿oportunidad?

¿Oportunidad?: Un día Franco sacaba las hojas secas y demás mugre de la piscina, hasta ese día nunca habíamos intentado llenarla, al parecer era muy costoso gastar toda esa agua, pero hasta donde yo sabía, ahora teníamos más dinero, y claro no era un piscina muy grande, a Franco en la parte más honda lo cubría hasta el pecho, claro que a mí me cubría de cuerpo entero, pero había piscinas más grandes. Esa tarde Carlos llego, se veía entusiasmado por algo. Nos llamo dentro de la casa y fuimos, entonces puso un papel impreso sobre la mesa.

- me parece que esto es perfecto para Cubone – dijo Carlos, y yo no entendí.

- ¿"mi pokemon tiene talento"? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Franco al parecer eso era lo que tenía escrito el papel.

- es un reality show de talento pokemon, al parecer antes era "Kalos tiene talento", pero esta es la versión pokemon, creo que tu Cubone tiene oportunidad de ganar, el sábado será la audición – dijo Carlos, y ahora entendía, querían que tocara la batería en televisión, pero con el recuerdo de mi última vergonzosa actuación en público, me desanime.

- no lo sé papá, Cubone no es exactamente un pokemon de exhibición – dijo Franco no muy convencido, eso me alegro.

- sí, pero aparte del premio, el programa también ayuda a financiar a "Red Peace" – dijo Carlos.

- bueno, supongo que lo podemos intentar, a mi me gustaría que Cubone se presentara, pero creo que a él no le va a gustar – dijo Franco.

Red Peace, significaba paz roja, y también había otra organización llamada Green Peace, que significaba paz verde, ambas eran organizaciones que buscaban ayudar a los pokemons, algunos de ellos con acciones muy violentas, como ir en barcos a buscar y luchar contra cazadores de Wailords, arriesgando la vida, claro que Green Peace se ocupaba de defender a los pokemons salvajes y su medio ambiente, pero Red Peace, se dedicaba a rescatar pokemons maltratados, y sobre todo a intentar parar el trafico de pokemons y las peleas ilegales, por eso yo me había llegado a enterar de esa organización, pues Franco deseaba unirse a Red Peace, sin duda quería ayudar de cualquier modo a esa organización, porque incluso ellos antes habían rescatado pokemons de la peleas de riesgo, y los devolvieron sus legítimos dueños, en caso de ser robados, de cierto modo, ellos eran la mejor oportunidad de Franco de recuperar a Houndour, y bueno, yo quería ayudarlo, así que lo intentaría.

Una vez que los humanos vieron que estuve dispuesto, comenzamos los ensayos, Carlos me ayudo a practicar, incluso adaptaron la batería para que mis patitas pudieran alcanzar los pedales, Franco pinto un par de baquetas que Scyther talló, de blanco y tenían forma de huesos, eso me pareció un poco innecesario, pero bueno, tenía que admitir que era algo más mío, y una vez que tuvimos un numero preparado estuve listo para mi audición, la verdad me parecía que el entusiasmo de los humanos era excesivo, Franco se puso a investigar en la computadora sobre el programa, la verdad me asuste un poco, los jueces no solo eran personas del mundo del espectáculo, sino eran grades figuras de la batalla pokemon, la verdad quizá no lo hubiera sabido si Franco no lo hubiera mencionado en voz alta, una tal Dianta, una actriz famosa, resultaba ser la campeona de Kalos, y una de las juezas, y a decir verdad no le preste mucha atención a los otros jueces, pero era la campeona de una Liga, no era para menos, yo era un pokemon pequeño, mi humano ni siquiera era un entrenador oficialmente, y ni siquiera estaba evolucionado, sabía que no iba pelear, pero me intimidaba. También supe que había humanos que entrenaban específicamente para aquello, por lo tanto sus pokemons posiblemente eran mejores que yo, sin duda estaba nervioso.

La audición fue un sábado, fuimos temprano a las seis y treinta de la mañana ya estábamos ahí, en uno de los edificios de Luminalia, y no importaba lo temprano que era, ya había humanos y pokemons haciendo fila para dar su audición, y eran muchos, no me imaginaba quien podría levantarse tan temprano solo para una audición, nos unimos a la fila, estaba algo adormilado, y Franco lo noto, que quito la chaqueta que traía, y me envolvió en ella.

- mejor descansa Cubone, esto va tardar, tranquilo, yo sé que lo harás bien – me dijo con ese tono cálido que yo encontraba paternal, así que me relaje y me dormí, cuando desperté, las cosas no eran muy diferentes, excepto que me cargaba una chica, eso fue un grave impacto para mí.

- hola Cubone me llamo Melisa, no temas – me dijo la chica sonriéndome.

- tranquilo Cubone, es una amiga – dijo Franco, voltee la cabeza y ahí estaba – ella insistió en cargarte.

Melisa me devolvió a mi humano, y este me desabrigo para ponerme en el piso, era extraño ver a Franco con una humana, la última vez fue un desastre así que estaba nervioso, cuando vi, que con ella iba un pokemon, una Nidoran.

- hola, soy Poison – se presento conmigo.

- hola, yo soy Cubone – me presente algo raro, debo admitir.

- creo que te asustaste al ver a mi humana – dijo Poison juguetona.

- es raro que Franco hable con humanas jóvenes – le dije.

- pues no son pareja, son amigos, Melisa tiene ya un novio al que adora, se conoció con tu humano en el laboratorio en las clases, al parecer se llevaban bien, irán a la misma escuela, pero no se gustan para nada, solo míralos – me dijo Poison.

- entiendo que no estén en esa actitud de búsqueda de pareja, solo me sorprendió – le dije.

- no por la actitud, sino míralos, se divierten, pero su ojos están apagado y no hay eso extraño que hay cuando dos criaturas se enamoran – me corrigió ella ante mi torpe observación.

- nunca lo había notado – admití.

Poison era amigable, y me agrado hablar con ella, solo que me parecía demasiado sentimental, creo que eso lo aprendió de su humana, de cualquier modo me alegraba que Franco tuviese amigos. Melisa tenía el cabello de un color rojo artificial y ondulado, la piel clara, se vestía algo parecida a Franco, pero con más color, y con ropa más ceñida al cuerpo, bueno era una hembra, era muy amable, y me parecía divertida, solo que a ratos hacia comentarios sentimentales que Franco encontraba desagradables. Al parecer Melisa había ido a curiosear en la audición, a ver si podía ver a Dianta, la admiraba mucho, y se encontró con Franco y le hacía compañía mientras esperábamos nuestro turno. Carlos no tardo en aparecer con el auto, con la batería y junto con Scyther y el huevo para no dejarlos solos en casa, en especial porque cada vez menos personas y pokemons me distanciaban de la sala donde esos jueces decidirían si tenía talento o no.


End file.
